Opposing Forces
by bflygal
Summary: Life is full of forces, they pull us together and break us apart. But, sometimes the push and pull of certain forces is too much to deny. What happens when Mer/Der collide in the military, one an officer and one enlisted? Completely AU Mer/Der
1. Chapter 1

Opposing Forces is completely AU as the last time I checked, Meredith and Derek didn't fly planes or operate air craft carriers. This fic should have a little of many things in it, angst, sex, fluff, sex, angst, sex, bad language, sex . . . you get the picture.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. A woman who maybe finally knows what to do with them does and if I did own them, I would never have been an issue to begin with. But I do own the call signs and any other characters that may come up (William, Amanda, Carrie, and others who might show up).

I have some background knowledge on this . . . more than I care to have. I was married to the navy (almost literally) for 6 years. I worked as the command ombudsman for a while which was a liaison between the command and the command families. So, I actually met with the higher ups (the CO, XO, CMC – and I will tell you what all those are) on a regular basis. But, there will be some things that are . . . MaggieLand, which are a little . . . skewed, but not much!

I want to go ahead with my thank you to Christine (mer1921) who has listened to many different plans to this story and who has and will keep me grounded – I have to remember, this is second nature to me. Love ya girl!

I will try for updates . . . as much as possible, but warning now, the next few weeks are going to be busy. But, as with my other stories, I will ALWAYS see them to the end!!

Ok, I want this to not be confusing, so I am putting this here as a reference. I am going to list each character in the order of hierarchy. The other HUGE THING – not all of these characters will not play huge roles, but there are key roles that needed to be there, so I decided just to go ahead and put them all in the list. There could always be others show up, if needed. This is a Mer/Der fic – as I am a HUGE HUGE HUGE Meredith/Derek fan.

Officers (in order from highest ranking in the squadron to lowest) – the pilots have a call sing in quotes beside their name:

Pete Wilder "Feeler Healer" – Commander – Commanding Officer (CO) of the Squadron (Pete off of Private Practice)

Erica Hahn "Ice Queen" – Lieutenant Commander – Executive Officer (XO) of the Squadron

Addison Montgomery "Saucy" – Lieutenant Commander

Meredith Grey "Fiery Temptress" – just promoted to Lieutenant Commander

Alex Karev "Slobber Knocker" – Lieutenant

Isobel Stevens – Lieutenant JG – Operations Officer (not a pilot, but does operations)

Jamie Cross "Viper" – Lieutenant JG (yes, think Viper . . . season 1)

Ellis Grey "destroyer" is a retired Admiral – which outranks all the officers listed here.

Ok, a few notes about officers. Here is the order of rank, from low to high:

EnsignLieutenant JG (Junior Grade)LieutenantLieutenant CommanderCommanderCaptainAdmiral

Enlisted (in order from highest ranking in the squadron to the lowest):

MCPON William Shepherd – Master Chief of the Navy (this is HUGE – there is only one in the entire navy)

CMCPO Miranda Baily – Command Master Chief (CMC) of the command – top enlisted person in the command

CPO Callie Torres – Aviation Machinist's Mate Chief (ADC) – basically a jet mechanic (mech)

PO1 Cristina Yang – Aviation Machinist's Mate 1st Class (AD1)

PO1 Mark Sloan – Aviation Electrician's Mate 1st Class (AE1) – electronics guy

PO1 Derek Shepherd – Aviation Electrician's Technician 1st Class (AT1) – a specialty electronics guy with the highest top secret clearance because of what they do

AN George O'Malley – Aviation Electrician's Technician Airman (ATAN)

AN Lexie Black – Aviation Electrician's Mate Airman (AEAN)

Here is the order of rank for enlisted from low to high:

Airman Apprentice (AA)

Airman (AN)

Petty Officer Third Class (PO3)

Petty Officer Second Class (PO2)

Petty Officer First Class (PO1)

Chief Petty Officer (CPO)

Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO)

Master Chief Petty Officer (MCPO)

Fleet/Command Master Chief Petty Officer (CMCPO)

Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (MCPON)

Whew . . . I know that seems confusing, but don't focus on it, it REALLY isn't a huge deal and if you . . . want to know things throughout the story, I just put this here as a reference. I will actually update this with information as I see fit to help you although – really – NOT A BIG DEAL, it won't really matter in the scheme of things. But, through the planning Christine and I thought this would be really helpful (and again, she is a non-military person – SHE HAS BEEN MY LIFE SAVER).

They are in VOQ-150, a Growler Squadron (the new prowler/F-18 plane), The White Falcons stationed out of NAS Whidbey in Oak Harbor, Washington. I hope you enjoy this story as I am sure it will . . . be a ride of a lifetime!! Disclaimer: I have somewhat made up these names. The Squadrons are VAQ squadrons and are Prowler's at this point, but are moving over to the new and improved Growler which looks like an F-18, so I am using that plane for this story because it is bad ass. The White Falcons is an army unit, but it seems cool, so it is going to be used here. There is a base on the WONDERFUL WHIDBEY ISLAND that is AMAZING!! I was there for 3 years so all the places will be . . . real places that are ALSO AMAZING!! There may even be pics of some of them (not sure what I have).

Ok, I think that is it for tonight. If you EVER HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE ASK. But, again, this is really . . . a simple story about two people . . . with forces that are always . . . pushing and pulling.


	2. Late

**Just a reminder. Ellis is a retired pilot and bad ass of course. Pete is the CO of the command which means he is top in charge of VOQ-150. Hahn is the XO which means she is second in charge. Bailey is the top in charge for the enlisted in the command and William Shepherd is the highest ranking enlisted person in the navy. But, again, really not too important for this basis of this story.**

"Hello, how are you?" Ellis says with the smile she had learned to keep plastered on her face in moments like these. She was ready to breathe fire.

"Things are good. Your daughter is really making an impression with the new Growlers and I for one am glad to have her here. I have only been in the air with her once, but she is good." Pete says to Ellis.

"I hardly doubt she is that good. She is young; but, after all, she is my daughter." Ellis spat quickly, but continuing that plastered smile.

"She is the one of the youngest to ever make Lieutenant Commander. You should know that having 8 ½ years in at that rank is . . . remarkable. Speaking of that, she is the guest of honor to celebrate her promotion, where is she?" Pete asked looking around. They were all dressed in their dress white's being it was June.

"She should be along soon." Ellis replied like she knew Meredith was would be along soon, iWhere the hell is she. This is so like her. She better get her ass here soon./i She looked around waiting for her daughter to enter any second.

"So, the Destroyer decided to make a showing." Ellis heard from behind her.

"And if it isn't the Ice Queen herself." Ellis smirked knowing Hahn was a damn good pilot; she was focused and hard core, much like herself.

"When are we women going to kick ass in the air?" Hahn asked.

"Oh yes, only women can kick ass . . . that would be my cue to leave. Have a nice evening, ladies." Pete said.

"Don't get into too much trouble Feeler Healer." Hahn laughed, but enjoyed the working relationship she had with Pete being the CO and XO of the squadron. He was more of a free spirit while she was more serious and to the point.

"That boy is trouble." Ellis said wondering whose ass he had kissed to make it to being the CO of the command.

"We keep him in line. We actually complement each other well." Hahn said looking around for where Meredith might be, "It is not like Grey to be late."

_and in the meantime . . . _

_"Oh . . . you are . . . so good." Meredith yelled as she was riding him hard in the driver's seat of her H2 Hummer in the parking lot._

_"You are a good . . . fuck." _

_"Shut up, I am the one in control." Meredith spat at him. She was always the one in control. She had the final say of who, when, and where she fucked and the guys . . . they loved every second of it._

_"You are . . . and you can stay that way."_

"I wonder where the new lieutenant commander who can do no wrong is." Addison said while rolling her eyes to Izzie, getting a drink.

"Yeah." Izzie didn't want to say too much because Meredith outranked her.

"I mean, seriously. She comes in here and bam, she is promoted. She is a bitch, but a damn good pilot. Some say she is better than the famous 'Destroyer.' Personally, I don't know what is so good about her." Addison said quickly.

"She is hot and has a nice ass. You are just jealous although you have a nice ass yourself." Alex said from around the corner. He knew Addison and Meredith were actually more alike then she cared to admit.

"Where is your shadow?" Addison hisses.

"Viper? He is . . . well, I am not sure where he is." Alex looks around knowing he should be there.

_"Oh . . . I am . . . right there. I am going to . . . cum." Meredith yelled._

_"I am there . . . right . . . now." He yelled._

_"Oh god." Meredith said in the height of her orgasm that was hitting her fast. She was the master of this . . . finding guys who were good at sex and did not want anything more than that._

_"That was . . ." He said, coming down off of his high._

_"SHIT. WHAT TIME IS IT?" Meredith yelled loudly trying to find her watch and her uniform. She knew she was in big trouble and it was way past time for her to be at her own promotion party. Her mother was even in town. _

_"We have to go in now. Not together . . . SHIT this is bad." Meredith continued rambling as she got her clothes on properly and pinning her hair up before she took one last look and got out of the Hummer._

_"Are you coming or what?" Meredith asked._

_"I thought you said . . ." He answered quickly, but followed her_.

"Miranda, it is good to see you."

"Wow, I am surprised to see you here. What are you doing here from DC?" Bailey asked William Shepherd, the highest ranking Enlisted man in the navy.

"Well, I had some meetings here on base the next few days and I heard about this promotion party and knew I had to come. You know, I was the CMC at her first command. She is good." William said with a smile.

"She is very good. But, you know, where is that girl? She is usually very prompt." Bailey looked around.

"She is." William also took a look around the room. She was prompt, but he also heard the gossip about her when she was first in the navy. . . she was very good at being a pilot – one of the best, but he had heard it all, she liked the boys and tequila . . . a little too much.

"Well, the dragon lady is fuming over there." Bailey looked over to Ellis. Everyone knew who the great Ellis "Destroyer" Grey was and that Meredith "Fiery Temptress" was her daughter. She was one of the best pilots in history and her daughter would be just as great if not better.

"She spits fire, but she is not that bad. I worked on a few projects with her. Meredith is different than her though." Shepherd said knowing Meredith had all the good qualities that Ellis did not.

Before they could say another word, Meredith walked in . . . with Viper walking in right behind her and all eyes turned to her.


	3. Any Takers?

**Ok, a little word about LPO's . . . it stands for Leading Petty Officer. Basically each shop (AE shop, AD shop, AT shop - all the rates basically is a seperate shop) has a LPO - the one in charge. There are also other "leadership" type roles but these are usually filed by 1st classes and the occassional 2nd class if there isn't a 1st class to run it. So, I just wanted to explain that. I will also add this to page 1 - the information. Enjoy!**

"I am glad you finally could grace us with your presence." Ellis said to Meredith quietly after she had made the initial hellos to those people she needed to.

"Hello Mother. I am glad to see you are being the usual Destroyer tonight." Meredith said coldly, but cordial.

"What held you up dear? I would hate to think it was another boy and one . . . lower ranking at that?" Ellis said very low and barely moving her mouth so that only Meredith could understand exactly what she was saying.

"What is it to you? You have always said I am an embarrassment to you . . . just living up to all your expectations." Meredith said smiling and waving at an officer who was greeting her from a few steps away.

"You do it well." Ellis said sharply.

"Nice talking with you mother. I am sure our paths will so beautifully cross again tonight." Meredith said just as sharply, almost daring her to say more, while quickly walking away. Inside she was tired of living in her mother's shadow. She knew the rumors . . . that people said she could be better than her mom and she was going to do everything to show her . . . she would be better . . . she would destroy her.

Meredith headed in the direction of the open bar; she needed a drink . . . more than 1. She took a few steps in that direction and was stopped suddenly, "Well, Fiery Temptress . . . how does it feel?"

She smirked thinking about just how good she felt after her orgasm before coming into this party, "It feels wonderful, amazing even."

"Well, you deserve it. I can't wait to get you in my cockpit again." Pete said smirking to her a little.

"I can ride, or . . . fly with the best of them." Meredith said back quickly, matching his smirk. She knew how to play this game better than anyone. This was her usual banter with most people, especially men . . . especially a hot one with some power. There was nothing unusual about this banter between officers.

"Congratulations on your promotion. Pete do you need something to drink?" Erica walked up to Meredith and Pete, seeing Pete was a little flustered.

"Drink would be good . . . I will . . . see you later." Pete said stumbling over his words. He was used to being flirty, but Meredith, she really did . . . push it where men was concerned.

"Don't start a conversation you can't finish next time." Meredith continued to smirk while shaking her head, "He is quite the . . . man in charge." She said when Pete got out of an earshot of them.

Erica wasn't quite sure how to take their newest pilot in the command. She had great respect for Ellis Grey, but her daughter . . . Erica wasn't sure what to make of her yet. She did think . . . she liked the boys and she liked to drink, but she was a damn good pilot, she had seen that more than once already, "He is a great CO and he doesn't have distractions in his life. He is all about the job."

Meredith was a little taken aback by this declaration, knowing exactly what she was trying to say so Meredith decided to play, "I bet he knows how to get the job done just right."

"Look, you are new here and I don't bullshit. I am your XO and I am not going to let you ride on your mom's coat tails. So, grow up and realize that boys are not toys to play with. I see the way you flit around. Hell, you were late to your own promotion party because you were too worried about having a quick ride. I have great respect for you. You are a damn good pilot . . . and you have made this promotion on your own because you are good, but get a fucking grip. Take it from another female officer who is in a position of authority." Hahn said very quietly and controlled never taking her eyes off of Meredith.

She smiled big, "Yes ma'am." The smile turned into a smirk, "I am glad we could have this little chat. It is time for me to get a drink. So, if you will excuse me . . . I will see you around."

Hahn raised an eyebrow in disbelief; she was gaining more and more respect for this newest officer in the squadron. She didn't seem to back down from a fight. Additionally, she was confident in almost an arrogant way, but that is what it took to make it to the top in this career. She is going to be damn good. Hahn thought shaking her head.

"Ms. Grey. It is great to see you." William Shepherd walked over to her.

"If it isn't the MCPON himself . . . I heard you were in town but, I never thought you would be able to make it here with you being the most powerful enlisted man in the navy." She said with a genuine smile. She always liked William Shepherd when he was the CMC of her first command being was fresh out of flight school. His wife did special things for them all before, during, and after deployments, but that was Amanda, she was a great woman.

"Well, I had to make time for this. I can always say I knew you back when." He laughed with her.

Seeing William caused her whole demeanor to change. She knew how to act appropriately with certain people. She was good at this, knowing what to say to who and when to say it. The military was a political game and she knew how to play it, "You know, I thought about you just the other day. I had orders come through my desk and saw we are getting an AT1 Shepherd in a few days. Any relation?"

"Actually, that is my son. He wanted to be stationed here at Whidbey. He has heard me talk about my time here. It was an amazing place, maybe my favorite to have ever been stationed at. I hear great things about this command. His brother, well, the man that is practically his brother is also in the squadron, AE1 Sloan. That made it a very easy decision." William smiled.

"Yes, Sloan is . . . well, I am now over all the LPO's and he is the LPO of his shop. So, I had the pleasure of meeting him a few days ago. I must say, he leaves quite an impression." Meredith tried not smirking, but she couldn't help but notice that ass when he was in her office or the way his eyes . . . glazed her over.

"I see some things never change. I am sure he lives up to . . . his reputation." William laughed a little cautiously though.

Meredith wasn't sure what to say to this. William was a man she almost saw as a fatherly figure although he was her CMC and was enlisted, he still took a special liking to her as a new officer in the navy, "Thank you so much for coming. It really means a lot to me that you found the time in your busy schedule to come. I hope to see you more often with your son being here."

"Yes, I am sure I will be around. I need to get going, I have a meeting to attend. It was great seeing you, Ms. Grey."

"Meredith . . . you know you can call me Meredith."

"Ok, Ms. Grey." He laughed walking off knowing he would always show her that respect in public.

The second he was a few steps away, she remembered her initial mission . . . to get to the bar. She still needed a drink. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got there, but quickly realized exactly where she had ended up.

"Well, if it isn't the new Lieutenant Commander. Let's make way people. The fire around her might burn us."

"Do you like being known as Slobber Knocker?" Meredith smirked to Alex.

"Absolutely." He looked around smiling at the others around, Izzie, Addison, and Viper.

"Then, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth before I slobber knock you right in the nuts." She spat and smiled at the bartender innocently, "2 shots of tequila, please."

Addison spoke up, "So, don't you think that guy was a little old for you?"

"Oh, I didn't realize the topic of discussion was all about me . . . oh but wait . . . this is a gathering for my promotion, so, discuss away. I have already had one amazing orgasm; I think I shall have another one . . . soon. Any takers?" Meredith looked around at the boys standing around each with their mouths wide open as she looked around. She took tequila shot number one without any chasers . . . then shot number two in the same way. They all looked with amazement . . . there was a lot to Meredith Grey . . . much more than they knew.


	4. Getting Out of It

**Ok – a little bit of military etiquette here. Enlisted members call officers by their rank and/or ma'am or sir. It is just the way it works. They salute them if they are in uniform and are outside. They would only salute inside if they were in a formal military setting. I hope this isn't confusing, but I thought some of you may wonder Mark was addressing her in such a way. Enjoy! I want to say thank you for all who are reading. Please feel free to leave reviews and/or comments if you have any questions or anything! I will be happy to answer.**

"Lieutenant Commander. I need to speak with you a minute before the meeting." Mark was trying to be professional, but with an ass like Meredith had, it was hard for him to not look at their newest female officer who was now over all the LPO's in the command.

"Come in and close the door please." Meredith said while looking him directly in the eye the second she heard him enter her office.

"Ok." He said knowing she played hardball; he had personally met with her a week ago and he learned then she was going to be the boss in all ways. She wasn't going to let anyone take advantage or step all over her. He was a little taken aback that she didn't seem annoyed by his presence; he was a little worried that she may not like him just walking in like this.

"So, you said you needed to talk to me, so speak. Or has something gotten your tongue?" She looked at him and smirked a bit. If she didn't do anything else in this job, she was always going to be available to her people. She also knew without the aviation/maintenance crew to work on the planes, she would never be able to fly. She had great respect for the AE's, AT's, AD',s and any rank that started with an A. She had learned very early on in her career, she would never get off of the ground without them and she would always take care of them, no matter what.

"Oh, yes . . . ma'am. I came to talk to you about . . . " He paused just taking her in. She was in her flight suit which was her usual attire to work in and she looked damn hot. He was having a hard time focusing on his words as she was standing up at her desk with her hands on it, leaning down almost in a seductive way.

"I am sure you are aware I am a busy woman. I could be out doing . . . any number of things but instead I am here listening to you stutter and forget your words, so please, AE1, get out what you need to say."

Mark had no idea what to say. He was used to women, even the officers, bowing down to him because he was . . . The Mark Sloan, but this one, she was bowing to no one. _What the fuck. She is just a woman and I will treat her as such_. Mark thought to himself as he cleared his throat and was not going to let her have the upper hand, "Ma'am, I will be leaving early from the meeting to go and get the new check-in from the airport."

She noticed his demeanor change in this last statement. For the first time since being in her office, he had the confidence she wanted her people to have. "You are telling me what you are going to do?" She wanted to push him to see if he had it in him.

"Yes ma'am, I am. I have been cleared by my chief but, I didn't want to rudely leave the meeting, so I was informing you beforehand." He said confidently knowing she may really give it to him, but he had nothing to lose at this point.

"I am assuming you are going to get AT1 Shepherd?"

"Yes Ma'am, I am. He and I go way back."

"So, I have heard. I expect there not to be a conflict of interest." Meredith raised her eyebrow.

"No ma'am." He smirked knowing there were always things he and Derek were getting into.

"If there is, I will make both of your career's living hell. I know you were just promoted to 1st class and I will yank it away as fast as they threw it on your shoulder. As for AT1, I understand he is close to going up for Chief . . . I can make or break any of that. I don't care who his father is." She said with a very serious look in her eyes.

"We would never cause trouble." He said knowing he had a small smirk forming on his face.

There was a moment of silence before Meredith spoke up, "Don't bother coming to the meeting, I don't want it to be interrupted. Go on and go for the day and I expect to see AT1 first thing in the morning." She said with almost a hint of a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am. I guess it isn't true what they say about you." He decided he would play her little game now that he has her attention.

"And what is that AE1?" She asked curiously, standing up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mark stood up and walked out of her office, laughing to himself knowing he was asking for trouble, but he wouldn't be Mark if he was any different.

Meredith stood almost smirking to herself knowing he thought he had figured her out. _He is hot. Really fucking hot. I wonder if the rumors are true . . . if he really is a good fuck. Damn it. I am not willing to risk it for that though. He is enlisted, and as good as a good orgasm is, it isn't worth it. He knew how to treat me though. He wasn't afraid._

Meredith giggled to herself before her thoughts started back up, _I wonder if Shepherd will be anything like his father. William is a great man and his wife was just as wonderful. Wait? I knew they had a son, but he graduated from college. Why would he be . . . enlisted? Maybe there is another son? Although, I am pretty srue they talked about raising another boy besides their son. That must be Sloan. Hmmmmm . . . I will have to do some digging._

"Hey Yang, Chief." Mark said to Cristina and Callie the second he walked into Cristina's shop wearing the cocky grin he was famous for.

Callie looked up to him and smiled, "What did you do and can I get in on some of the action."

"You can get on this action anytime. Are you finally giving in?" Mark asked knowing he was treading on thin ice. She was a chief, higher ranking than him.

"Ok, stop with the googly shit in my shop. What is with your shit eating grin?" Cristina said.

"I have to go anyway; I have people to jump . . . on . . . for making mistakes that is." Callie laughed, walking out.

"I hope it is good, go and crack the whip . . . they may like that." Mark yelled as she walked out knowing she was the only female Chief in the squadron except for Bailey, who was the Master Chief who is in charge of the enlisted people in the squadron. Callie was good at what she did and the banter between the two of them was normal for them.

He looked back at Cristina and smirked, "I got out of the meeting. Hope you have fun."

"So, you leave me to put up with the tight ass." Cristina said, rolling her eyes.

"She does have a very tight ass . . . hot ass." Mark laughed.

"How did you get out of it and I bet Grey will be pissed when she finds out."

"She is fine with it. I made sure of that."

"You didn't." Cristina said in disbelief, she had heard the guys talk about Meredith, but she didn't seem like the type to cross into the enlisted ranks.

"Yang, get your head out of the gutter." He joked, then continued, "My Chief said I could leave early and I ran it by her and she said I didn't have to attend at all, she doesn't want interruptions."

"For the record, your head is always in the gutter. I am just glad you realized a long time ago, I wasn't going to tango with you."

"I am still waiting on the mambo though. It is a much more fun dance." He loved the conversations he and Yang had, but they were more buddies than anything.

"So, exactly how did you get out of it?"

"I have to pick up the new check-in, AT1 Shepherd. He is actually like a brother to me."

"Yes, I have heard we are getting the MCPON's son, how wonderful." Cristina rolled her eyes. She was going to be up for Chief soon and she couldn't have someone in her way.

"I might as well be his son. I grew up living in their house . . . literally." Mark looked at his watch, "You better get going; you wouldn't want to be late. I bet she really hates that. I wonder if she would give a good spanking."

Cristina just laughed and shook her head, "You are dreaming Sloan, that woman will not have any of you puppies who are walking around gawking at her."

"A man can always dream." He laughed and hit her ass while walking out of the shop.

"That is all you will ever have . . . dreams . . . wet ones." Cristina yelled while walking out of the shop behind him going to the meeting. She actually had respect for the new officer. She was hardcore, dedicated to the job, and a damn good pilot. She was actually one of the few officers who actually tried to have a working relationship with all of the maintenance people. Cristina was one of the best and Meredith let her know she appreciated keeping her plane in the air flying. Cristina could respect any officer who showed that kind of respect to her.


	5. The Forces Pulled

**Sorry, I am sick . . . but, here ya go!**

"Damn it, I hate checking in. I just want to get to everyone so I can get working." Derek said as he walked into Mark's shop. He didn't know his way around yet, but knew Mark's shop as it was right next to his own.

"Who do you have left?" Mark asked knowing this part was the worst thing about getting to a new command.

"The CO wasn't in; I have to go back later. Oh and I have to see my department head, Lieutenant Commander Grey. Which from what Dad said, he knows her."

"She is going to be pissed you got to her last." Mark shook his head.

"Why? She is just the department head. I know she is a pilot."

Mark smirked, "You are fucked. She is not just the department head. You know she is one of the youngest females to ever make Lieutenant Commander. She is a damn good pilot . . . they say one of the best. She is hot though."

"Leave it to you to make sure to let me know she is hot. She is just another one of the female officers that think they are hot shit."

"This one doesn't think . . . she knows she is hot shit. Go in and be confident, she doesn't like pussies and you my friend, have pussy tendencies." Mark loved picking around with his brother like this.

"Pussy tendencies? I don't want to even know." Derek shook his head. He was still really tired from his flight in. He was thankful Mark had found a house to rent for them although both of them are thinking about buying something together to live in.

"Yes, you don't want me to start the list because it is quite the list. But, seriously Shep, you better get up to her office. She said yesterday, before I came to get you, that you were to be in her office first thing. I am telling you, she is the most important." Mark laughed.

Derek really didn't have the desire to go right this second. He had been running around all morning getting his medical records checked in and seeing all of the people in the command. Most of the enlisted people knew who his father was, but thankfully, they treated him pretty normal which is what he preferred. "I am just going to hang out here a few minutes. I will be up to see her when I get up there." Derek said confidently.

"Well, she is going to fucking kill you. I bet she is hot when . . . um . . . I . . . hello Black." He stopped dead sentence to look up at his young airman, Lexie.

Derek looked at him like he was crazy, but seeing exactly why Mark all of a sudden couldn't speak.

"We are done with 502 (the airplane they are working on), the others are just cleaning up along some of the wires, but will be in soon. I think they are going for a test run at 1300." Lexie said.

"Good. That's good." Mark said quietly.

Derek continued to watch him and saw something just a little different than normal. He watched the two of them look at each other, not in a way that screamed they were having sex, but in a flirty way that said 'I like you.' He had no idea what to say or do, "I guess I am now invisible. Hello, I am AT1 Shepherd." He stuck out his hand to the young girl standing close to him.

"Hello, I am Airman Black and I work here in the AE shop." She said a little shyly, but emitting a few giggles.

"She has rated in AE and will make 3rd the first time she is up for it. She takes the test the next cycle." Mark proudly said.

"I am sure you will be making sure she is well prepared." Derek looked to Mark, knowing Mark deserved every bit of what he had to dish out.

"He has already been so great in helping me. He has taught me so much. I am appreciative of AE1." Lexie emphatically said.

"You are pretty great all on your own you know." Mark smiled every so softly.

"I can't wait to see your skills. I am sure there will be times our shops will be working together." Derek piped in.

"Yeah, we work with the AT stop pretty often." Lexie offered.

"Yes, and Shep here is going to have to clean it up." Mark growled a bit knowing things had really been rough in that shop the last few months.

"What?" Derek asked quickly.

"You haven't heard yet? No, I am sure that is something you will learn from Lieutenant Commander Grey when you meet with her." Usually he wouldn't use her name so formally, but with Lexie, a lower ranking enlisted person, he needed to show proper respect.

"Shit. I am walking into a hell storm, aren't I? No wonder I ended up in this squadron." Derek said without realizing exactly what he had said. He wanted to be in the same place as Mark, but not necessarily in the same squadron. Derek was on a course much like his father and it was expected he would make chief the first time up. Mark was advancing as he should, but wouldn't be up for chief for another 2 ½ years. He didn't want Mark or himself to feel any strain from Derek being a chief because things did change a little then them both being 1st classes . . . especially with them in the same command.

"Ended up here?" Mark questioned.

Lexie knew she needed to leave this conversation, "I am going to make sure they don't need any help finishing with the clean up. We will be in shortly I am sure."

"Ok, make sure the area is all clear." Mark said smiling watching her nod and walk out.

"What the hell?" Mark quickly asked, getting back to where they had left off.

"Mark, look . . . my orders were originally to another squadron here at Whidbey. My detailer called a few days after he had put in for them and said I was requested here and I would be taking those orders." Derek explained.

"Well, I am glad you are here." Mark smiled and patted his brother on the back.

"I am too. I have to say I have missed you." Derek smirked.

"Ah . . . that is the brother I love. Now, we just need you to make Chief so I can do as I please." Mark laughed knowing this was going to happen and really, he was happy for Derek.

"You mean, you don't do as you please now?" Derek asked letting a few chuckles escape.

"If I did, I would have asked Black out a long time ago." Mark said without thinking.

"You like her." Derek stated.

Mark sighed, "I do, but I can't. I am her boss. It isn't in the usual way either. She is fairly new here. She is good though, better than most of my 3rd classes and a few of my 2nd classes. Because of that, I have tried to keep my distance, but it is hard."

"Yes, I never mix business with pleasure. I steer clear of any military women. Nothing good can come from them." Derek said clearly.

"Sometimes you know you can't help who you want . . . or even feel a connection with." Mark didn't use the L-word ever.

"Maybe. I guess I should be heading up to meet the one they call the Fiery Temptress. What a call sign. Can you imagine? What kind of women would allow that? You know there is nothing I hate more than a cocky ass female officer." Derek loathed.

"I would lose that attitude; she will really eat you alive." Mark laughed knowing Derek was in for it if he didn't ship up before he went in to her office.

"See you later. I want to see more of the island. It really is beautiful here. Dad says there are some amazing places here."

"There are. Good luck up there. You will need it." Mark said watching Derek walk out.

Derek walked upstairs to her office knowing she was just another female officer who thought she was god's gift to the navy. He was told she was the daughter of the great Ellis Grey and anyone in aviation in the navy had heard of her. His dad had mentioned a Meredith Grey and something about her being in his first command, but that was about all he could remember.

He got to her door and sighed heavily before knocking.

"Come in." Meredith said in a controlled voice, not looking up from the paperwork she had in front of her.

This pissed Derek off more than anything. She didn't even have the common damn courtesy to look up to see who was even at her door. "I am AT1 Shepherd to check in. I just need you to sign this. I have work that needs to be done."

Meredith shot her head up wondering who in their right mind would come in and demand anything of her. But, the second she looked up, their eyes clashed immediately and the forces started their pull . . .


	6. In It to Win

Derek was standing at the door and Meredith was sitting at her desk . . . their eyes challenging one of them to speak, but neither could. The tension in the room . . . was thick with many different emotions.

"AT1 Shepherd, you will walk out of this room and come back in when you learn . . . your place." She finally tore her eyes from his and looked down, remembering to breathe. She didn't realize she quit breathing momentarily and she had no idea why . . . except it was the blue . . . the gaze . . . the look . . . the hair . . . the everything.

Derek clenched his jaw, "I am here and you will sign this so that I might be on my way." He wasn't going to back down from anyone. She was challenging him and he would not back down . . . not from this women. He couldn't help but notice the hazel . . . the hair tucked behind her ear . . . the voice . . . the tiny ineffectual fists . . . the everything.

Meredith slowly stood up, her eyes staring straight back into his. No one did this . . . NO ONE. "You need to remember . . . your place and rank. I am in charge and you will . . . not . . . tell me what . . . you . . . are going to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He stood there and didn't move, challenging her to physically make him walk out of the door and come back in.

She moved from behind her desk and took a few steps forward to him leaving at least 5 feet between them, continuing to stare him down. He was not going to win this fight.

He didn't move, but watched her every step very closely. He noticed her petite figure and how the flight suit hugged every single one of her curves perfectly. He was all the way in this now and he knew this could backfire on him, but he didn't back down from anyone, officer or not. He knew when and how to play the game . . . he was one of the best at it.

Derek made an even bolder move by shutting the door and taking a step towards her continuing to defy any order she has given. "This is my . . . check in sheet and you . . . will take your sweet little pen and sign beside the line that says . . . department head. Unless, of course, you can't even manage that."

"I can manage many more things that you can only dream of. I can turn your balls into trophies and hang them in my cockpit if I see fit." Meredith took a step closer to him; she never turned away from a face off and that is exactly what this was.

"Honey, no one can have my balls unless I say and you . . . will not have them." He seethed, feeling the heat rising in his body while taking a step forward.

"I have what I want; I always have and always will." She took a step forward noticing how much bigger he seemed. He had his working whites on that shaped his chest perfectly. She noticed his arms and how fit he was . . . definitely one that hit the gym daily.

"Guess what, this is one thing, you will never have." Derek breathed taking another step to her not even realizing they were face to face now, him towering over her petite form a bit. He could feel the heat radiating off of her.

Her breath caught in her throat, she had no idea what to say. She could feel his hot breath breathing down on her and she could feel her pussy on fire. Guys didn't do this . . . they didn't stand up. She couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have his lips on hers that were so plump and how good they would taste against hers. She couldn't help but lick her lips.

Derek inwardly groaned watching her lick her lips, but he wasn't going to back down; he could smell a sweet flower radiating off of her, it filled his nostrils. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blank wall that he wanted to force her up against so she could feel just what she was doing to him. He was thankful he put on his white boxer briefs this morning and knew how to tuck his long, thick cock in his pants. He could see himself thrusting into her and making her scream his name.

As their breathes were mingling with each other, their lips in dangerous territory . . . they heard a loud boom outside the door and pulled away instantly.

Derek immediately took the few steps back to the door and opened it to leave.

"Um . . . the paper . . . signature, you need a signature." Meredith said, stumbling at first, trying to find her voice.

He handed her the paper as she took the pen out of her pocket to sign it immediately and handed it back to him without saying a word . . . neither of them said a word.

He turned around and walked out closing her door without even knowing if she wanted it closed or not. He stepped out and leaned up against the wall, let out a deep breath, and ran his hand through his hair. He had no idea what that was. One minute he loathed her and the next second his lips where millimeters from hers. He hated her . . . there was nothing good about her. Mark was completely right about her, she was a bitch. Then why was he leaning up against a wall, barely able to catch his breath?

Meredith weakly walked behind her desk and sat down. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, wondering what the hell just happened. No one stood up to her in that way. She was his department head, superior to him and this was not accepted in any way. She could almost taste his lips on hers. She got any cock she wanted, but this one . . . this one was different. He was nothing like his father. He was an ass . . . a complete ass. Then why was she sitting at her desk, unable to focus on anything but the ass?

This was going to happen . . . they had to work together . . . period. They knew how to play the political game; both of them were masters at it. This game though . . . they weren't as sure about. But make no mistake . . . they were in it to win.


	7. Forces Pull as They May

**Ok, I am going to apologize profusely for this, but I have been VERY busy on a new project. Rainandflames (She writes AMAZING GA stories) have started a new board called Surgical Language. If any of you are interested in the link, you can pm me or I am going to figure out how to put it on my profile. So, I am SOOO SORRY, but starting a board . . . takes a lot more than I ever thought. But, here ya go! I have another update ready to post . . . when you are ready.**

"You will love this place. Everyone hangs here. Joe, the bartender is everyone's favorite person." Mark said loudly, walking up to the bar with Derek following him.

"Any place with good alcohol will do." Derek said. He wasn't one to drink every night, but he liked to have a few drinks after a long day at work.

"And hot chicks too." Mark added.

"All military I am sure." Derek stayed away from any military girls. They usually had quite the reputation.

"Not all are bad you know." Mark reminded him.

"Not for a good fuck. That is what you want them for." Derek laughed.

"Well, that may be true, but some are . . . really good you know." Mark said walking into the door spotting Lexie with a group from the squadron . . . one that was really off-limits. He was her immediate supervisor and she was young, but there was something about her, more than a good screw.

They walked to the bar and was immediately greeted by Joe, "Sloan, looks like your buddy made it."

"Yep, this is Shep. He has had a rough day trying to get checked in."

"What will it be?" Joe asked.

"Double scotch, single malt for both of us." Mark said while Derek gazed around at the company, his eyes suddenly stopping on a corner table and saw the same green that he loathed . . . and desired all at the same time.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Mark asked not even realizing Derek was in another world.

Derek didn't say a word, but this battle that was happening with his eyes, he was going to win it, and there were no two ways about it. Before they started this war with their eyes, he had noticed her sitting with some other officers he knew he had seen throughout the day at the squadron.

Mark looked at Derek about to ask him what was going on when he noticed his eyes narrowly focused across the room. He slowly looked around the room himself to see what had captivated him. "What in the . . . hell?" Mark said slowly under his breath when he realized there were similarly matched eyes fixated back on Derek's.

The group of officers came to The Emerald City most days after work to unwind unless they were flying later that night or early the next morning. Meredith, Alex, and Viper always made it with Addison and Izzie joining them most of the time. Today all 5 were able to make it as it had been a long day.

Meredith hadn't seen him walk in and it wasn't until their eyes met that she saw him for the first time. Now, she sat here, with other officers, waging a war she was going to win. She always won and this would be no different.

"Did anyone see the new check-in today?" Addison asked around the table.

"Man candy . . . definitely man candy." Izzie added.

"You girls are pathetic. You have the best man candy sitting right here at the table and yet you are talking about some pathetic enlisted ass. You could have the ride of your life, right here, you know." Alex said smugly.

"A ride of the syph." Addison said laughing loudly. If truth be told, she would do him, but that is all it would be. She had her sights set on . . . another man, but he was in a position of authority right now. Anything they had going on, had to stay very hush hush and so far, they had done well keeping it under cover.

"Did you really have the syph man?" Viper asked. He was relatively new to the command and heard stories, but never knew if they were true.

"Hell no. That is some sort of rumor. Come on Izz, what do you say. You want to take a ride sometime soon?" Alex wanted her and didn't make it a secret.

"In your dreams." Is all Izzie could say. She knew it would happen, but she wanted to make sure he wanted more than just sex from her. She wasn't the girl to just sleep around like some of the other female officers.

"So, back to the eye candy. He was hot . . . really hot. I heard he was an ass though, but a hot ass it is." Addison continued to say to Izzie as the guys rolled their eyes, "don't be jealous guys, I am sure there are guys who think you are eye candy, right Meredith?"

Meredith sat at the table, never taking her eyes off of Derek but was in-tuned enough with her surroundings to know she had to speak, "Yes, eye candy." Her eyes challenging Derek . . . she always won and this battle . . . she would win.

"Derek . . . snap out of it. What in the hell are you doing?" Mark asked when he realized exactly what was happening.

"I am winning this war." Derek said quickly without further explanation.

"War? What in the hell are you talking about?" Mark asked looking between he and Meredith noticing she had a similar look to him. He hadn't' talked to Derek since he had been up to her office, but he knew . . . something happened up there and he wasn't sure he really wanted to know what it was.

"You were right . . . she is something alright." Derek said almost smirking . . . a look Meredith noticed very clearly.

She was fuming. This smirk made her fume. He was talking about her to what she assumed was his best friend. Sloan told her he was picking him up from the airport and she knew they were as good as brothers, but how dare him! She would make him pay.

"Anything need anything from the bar? I am going." Meredith suddenly getting up from the table, ignoring the strange looks she was now getting from those at her table. Her eyes still doing the dance of hate . . . the dance of passion.

"Just the eye candy." Addison said in a tone between sarcastic and curious. She noticed what had Meredith so preoccupied and wondered . . . she looked around the table and no one else had seemed to notice exactly why she was suddenly interested in the bar.

Meredith sharply turned her head around the second she heard Addison say something about the eye candy at the bar. "What did you just say?" Meredith seethed.

"You heard me. I will take the . . . eye candy. It is a new flavor of drink. I think it is something new in town. Joe should know what it is." Addison played hard and everyone knew it. She was a good pilot and officer for it, but Meredith . . . she was a threat to Addison. Before Meredith, Addison was the big shot female pilot not only in the squadron, but was one of the top on base.

"I am not sure about the flavor you are referring to, but if I did, that flavor would want nothing to do with you." Meredith hissed and immediately turned to walk towards the bar. Her eyes diverted Derek's, although she knew they were staring straight through her.

"Holy shit. She is coming to the bar." Mark said quickly. He knew this was trouble . . . Derek was in a shit load of trouble. He had never seen that look in his eyes, but it was definitely a look of . . . passionate lust mixed with pure hatred.

"And I won that round." Derek smirked proudly to Mark but quickly watched her strut towards him. This was dangerous, but the forces . . . pull as they may.


	8. War of Passion

"I didn't know they let cock suckers in here." Meredith said quietly so that only Derek could hear. She continued to keep her head straight forward so no one would know she was talking to Derek Shepherd, Petty Officer First Class. She was an officer and he was enlisted . . . talk about crossing the line.

"They let you in didn't they?" Derek smirked in his reply to her, feeling his body immediately start to rise a few degrees. He continued to keep his head forward as well, so that people wouldn't start to notice a conversation brewing.

Mark could hear words being spoken but had no idea what was being said. He was almost in shock; he had no idea what to make of the exchange that was happening between them. He saw the look . . . the dance of war . . . the dance of passion. Eyes told a story and he was uneasy about the story being told between the two pair of eyes in the bar that seemed to be meeting more than they should.

"You just wish I would suck your insufficient cock." Meredith quickly came back, in a mocking tone, but keeping her voice very quiet, but distinct only to Derek.

"I can guarantee it is too much for you to handle. Plus, I don't know where those lips have been . . . from what I hear, they get around." Derek was not going to let her be the only one to get licks in. He knew he was on thin ice, but she was the one that started this round.

Mark looked around to see if anyone was noticing the exchange. Although it wasn't obvious they were talking. You could almost feel the two igniting though standing within a few feet of them. As he looked around, he did notice one other person noticing the exchange . . . the one that would cause trouble if anyone would . . . Addison. He moved to block her view slightly without her really noticing he was trying to hide the exchange that shouldn't be happening.

"My lips are not and will never be your concern." She was getting pissed now, one was Joe seemed to be busy at the moment and two . . . she never was challenged and she had never had anyone to make her heat up so quickly . . . in so many ways.

"Is that a challenge, a threat, or what?" Derek smirked.

"Take it how you want it, AT1 Shepherd." She emphasized the AT1 Shepherd part as to get a point across.

"I like a good challenge . . . I always win." Derek said clearly not realizing he had said that loud enough for Mark to hear.

Mark knew from his expressions on their faces, this was more than casual shop talk. He knew this would be trouble . . . he needed to say something and say something fast.

Addison watched knowing Meredith and Derek were talking. She could see their lips moving, but then she saw Mark getting in the way. She tried to move without noticing but it seemed he was moving to block her.

"How is my favorite new Lieutenant Commander?" Joe asked knowing she had just been promoted to the next level breaking the banter between Meredith and Derek.

"I had a shitty day . . . a new check in who is a real ass. He will be a pain in my side for a long time." Meredith laughed to herself saying it all loud enough for Derek and Mark to hear.

"So, you need the good stuff then." Joe laughed. He had met Meredith when she moved just a few months ago and liked her. He was constantly amazed by how much tequila she could drink and never used chasers. She was able to handle it well and walk out in one piece and one her own.

"Just beer tonight actually with a shot or two of tequila. I have to keep a clear head tonight for sure; I have a war to win." She was giving herself props . . . she would win.

"I don't think I would want to be on your receiving end. Are you getting refills for the table?" Joe asked.

"Yes, please . . . and Joe . . . just for the record . . . you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end . . . I play hard and dirty." Meredith was loving every second of this. She never looked over to Derek during her conversation but she knew he was scathing. She knew he looked over to her a few times for very brief seconds. She could feel his eyes . . . they were strong and powerful – that she knew for sure.

Once Joe went to making the drinks, Derek said loud enough for Meredith to hear, "So, it looks like there was a new check in who was an ass today." He smirked, talking to Mark.

Mark heard every word Meredith said to Joe and knew exactly who she was referring to. "Oh yeah? That ass wouldn't happen to be you would it?" Mark couldn't play out of character now.

"I think it is me . . . but, a hot ass I am." He smirked and glanced to Meredith who had shot her eyes to him.

Her blood was boiling now, "That cockiness of yours . . . will be knocked to hell and back. So you might want to lose it now, I don't have time for it." Meredith was now warning, looking straight into his eyes.

Derek leaned into her very slightly, close enough so that she can feel his breath and seductively said so that only she could hear, "You will learn to love every part of me . . . my cock . . . iness included."

With that said, Derek looked to Mark and smirked, "Come on, let's go find a table . . . maybe even some hot girls for the night."

Mark looked at Derek almost like he was nuts. Derek usually was not the guy to just pick up a woman for the night, but Mark knew exactly why Derek said it. Before they could walk away, they were joined by another member of the squadron.

"Well, hello there, AE1 Sloan. This must be THE AT1 Shepherd I have heard so much about." Addison said flirtatiously, looking him up and down one good time.

"Lieutenant Commander Montgomery, it is great to see you this evening." Mark said almost mocking her.

Derek piped in quickly, giving the smile that only Derek knew how to give, "I am the one and only AT1 Shepherd. Nice to meet you!" He smiled almost flirting back to see how Meredith would react.

"I must say, it is great to finally meet you. Lieutenant Commander Grey . . ." Addison turned to address Meredith, "You are his department head, I am sure you met him today." Addison knew the answer to this question. She saw Derek the second he stepped out of her office and stood up against the wall . . . taking deep breaths. The second he left, she walked in Meredith's office and found her flustered and Meredith Grey was never flustered.

"Yes, I did meet the new check-in today during my busy schedule." Meredith knew Addison was testing her and pushing her to the limit. They had been caddy with each other since Meredith checked in a few months ago. They were on the same team and were what they needed to be at work. They didn't hate each other, but they were going to test and push each other to their limits. They would keep each other on their toes and it would make them both better officers.

Addison leaned in to Meredith's ear, "He is a hot one . . . look at that ass . . . perfect. I bet he is phenomenal." Addison said knowing Meredith would know exactly what she meant by being phenomenal.

Meredith could feel her heat rising to a new level not even sure what is causing it. Was it the thought of Addison challenging her or was it . . . thinking about just how phenomenal the ass . . . really might be. She was thankful that Joe came with drinks, "Thanks Joe." Meredith calmly smiled and grabbed a few drinks with Addison grabbing the others for the table.

Before Meredith headed off she looked to Derek, "We have some unfinished business to discuss."

"Like?" He questioned amusingly.

"AT1, you are stepping into a . . . fucked up shop and it needs to be straightened out." She said clearly.

"Are you sure that is all that needs to be straightened out?" He smirked at her.

"1100 . . . be in my office. I have a flight scheduled early in the morning." She said looking into his eyes, letting him know she would be boss. She quickly made her way back to her table.

Mark watched Derek for a few minutes and knew he was deep in thought. Derek would glance at her table and then look away, taking a sip of his drink. He did this a few times before Mark spoke up, "Shep, I don't know what the hell has happened, but you are fucked."

Derek looked down, swirling the amber colored liquid around in his glass, "I think you may be right. But, the game . . . I know how to play with the best of them and Grey . . . I can play and win."

"Is she just a game?" Mark asked seeing the contemplation in Derek's eyes.

"She is my boss." He said and then added, "I think we both started playing at the same time."

Meredith and Derek both knew . . . this was a war of passion.


	9. The Need For Speed

"Shep, you look like shit." Mark said as they walked into the hanger.

"Thanks, you are so full of compliments." Derek said sarcastically.

"You didn't drink tons last night, so what the hell is up?" Mark wondered the second he saw Derek this morning before they left.

"I didn't sleep." Derek simply responded. He couldn't get her off of his mind and he was going to be meeting with her again.

"Why not? You knew today would be busy." Mark was clueless to why he didn't really sleep.

"I just had a lot on my mind."

The light bulb went off in Mark's head, "Grey . . . she is on your mind. Shep, you have to stop whatever . . . it is that is going on."

"Nothing is going on." Derek emphatically shot back.

"Ok, but, I think you are playing with fire. I noticed last night . . . the looks." They both had stopped right outside the door and looked at each other with understanding.

Derek just sighed, "It is a game Mark, that is all. She is playing games. I will win, I always do."

"I think she always wins." Mark quietly commented almost under his breath.

This caused another sigh from Derek, "I think you are right. I just have to beat her at her game."

Mark just contemplated this. He was worried for his best friend, but he knew what he was doing. He was one of the best at playing the game. "Let's get going. We have our maintenance meeting at 0730. I am assuming you will go for the AT shop with the stupid ass AT2 that has attempted to fill in since they fired the LPO (leading petty officer) of the shop."

"Yeah, my Chief said I would be going with him to get acquainted. Let's go." With that Derek opened the door after putting his ID in the slot to open the door. He couldn't help the feeling that hit his body when he thought about his impending meeting later this morning. He knew she was scheduled for a flight at 0830 with "Slobber Knocker." He thought about her call sign, "Fiery Temptress." He couldn't wait to hear the story of how that came to be her call sign. There was almost always a story behind how people got their call signs. She was fiery . . . there was no denying that. A temptress? She was sure tempting on so many levels. He had to figure out a way to not think about her . . . how perfect her ass was in her flight suit, how perfect her lips were shaped, her tiny ineffectual fists and her hair.

"Sloan. Stop your ass. I have to meet the other piece of ass you have with you." They heard from behind him.

Mark groaned at the sound of her voice, "Well, Shep, I guess you get to meet the vulture." He smirked and turned around at Cristina.

"Well, I see we have another pretty boy in the squadron. Just what we need, someone who doesn't want to get his hands dirty." She snapped back to him.

"I am AT1 Shepherd, you must be the old hag I have heard so much about: the jet mechanic." He flashed her a smart ass smile.

"A cocky ass as well . . . you two really are brothers." Cristina came back.

"If the shoe fits . . ." Derek continued.

"Yes, I wear the shoes, I am never scared."

"I bet you aren't. It will be great working with you." Derek said knowing she was going to be good to work with because she was confident and didn't take shit from people and it is the kind of people he liked to surround himself with. He was glad she was the LPO of the mechanics shop because their shops would be working pretty closely together.

"Well, I wish I could say the same for you. The jury is still out until I see you in action." She knew he would be good, just like Sloan. And, if he managed to live up to the reputation that preceded him, he would be great to work with. She whipped her head around and headed into her shop.

When the door was shut, Derek looked to Mark, "She is good isn't she?"

They looked at each other at the same time and busted out laughing, "Seriously?" Mark barely got out.

"I don't think I want to find out." Derek laughed.

"Hell, I bet she gives good angry sex though." Mark laughed.

"I don't even want to . . . think about that." Derek continued to laugh.

"I will see you in 10 minutes. We can walk upstairs together." Mark offered.

"Ah . . . will you hold my hand as well?" Derek smirked.

"Shut the hell up and get going." Mark rolled his eyes and headed in the direction of his shop.

Derek stood watching him for a second and turned to go to his shop and stopped abruptly when he noticed the petite, honey blonde standing 100 feet away, talking to another officer in a flight suit. He had noticed him around yesterday and at the bar with Meredith and the gang. He wasn't the one she hung all over all night and then eventually left with. It was like they acted as brother and sister. He just wished his body didn't respond to the way her flight suit curved her ass . . . the way she stood in a such a way that made him want to walk up to her so that she could feel his hard cock.

Meredith could feel a burning in the back of her head; she could feel the distinct stare and knew it could only be coming from one person. She tilted her head down and around, ever so slightly and saw him. The second she could feel his intense stare, she could feel her body reacting, but she couldn't . . . she was on her way to do a check over of the plane her and Alex would be flying today. Concentrate . . . she had to concentrate. Her body couldn't react to whatever it was her mind was trying to think about.

"Fiery Temptress . . . hello . . . are you there?" Alex said noticing her off in another world.

"What? Oh, I am here. Let's go out and look over the plane. It suddenly got hot in here." Meredith said needing water . . . or something.

Alex looked around and noticed someone he recognized, but didn't know looking in their direction. He didn't think much about it knowing he must be new in the squadron. "Let's get out there. I bet the plane captain is out there by now." The plane captain was a young enlisted man usually low ranking.

"I feel the need . . . the need for speed, are you ready Slobber Knocker?" Meredith smirked knowing she had to get up there. She needed the rush of the speed . . . of the g-forces. She needed to concentrate on her mission at hand and that in no way involved Derek Shepherd.


	10. Take Off

**Just a reminder . . . Slobber Knocker is Alex, Meredith is Fiery Temptress, Feeler Healer is Pete, Viper is well . . . Viper, Saucy is Addison, Ice Queen is Hahn.**

"Hey Slobber Knocker, what do you say we show Feeler Healer and Viper a good time up here. I think Saucy and Ice Queen may be making an appearance up here in a few minutes." Meredith said to Alex who was sitting in the seat behind her in the two-seater Growler. It looks just like the F-18, but it has the jamming equipment instead of the gun. It also includes a high powered satellite to get the signals needed for jamming. The main purpose of the Growler is to be the first in an attack to jam all radar functions and communications.

"You are feeling risky today Fiery Temptress?" She heard come over the radio from Pete.

"I always feel frisky especially when I am in control and feeling the need for some speed." She shot back playfully. She really enjoyed flying with Alex and having Pete in the sky as her wingman. She wasn't sure what to make of Pete at first because he was very laid back for a man in his position, but she soon learned, he was very much in control, he just had a different way to manage people than what she was use to and he was very good at it. He and Hahn were actually a perfect balance.

"I wouldn't mess with her today, she is on fire." Alex said to them thinking back to the hanger. He knew something was off with her. In the last few months that she has been here, they had become good friends. They were starting to realize they had a lot in common.

"You just wish you all could be as hot as me." Meredith came back over the radio. This kind of talk in the air was not uncommon as they all had to be hot shots when flying. They had to be confident and on the arrogant side so that they didn't screw up; it took this to be one of the greats. Alex just laughed knowing he and Meredith were one in the same.

"Because you are the only hot woman on the planet." Hahn joined in the conversation as they were coming up to join the other 2 planes in the air.

"Ah, you got the news flash." Meredith laughed.

"Ok, ladies, let's play nice. You women play harder than the boys." Pete said quickly knowing the conversation could get worse with them all up there. But they needed to be together as it was something they needed to do to train for their upcoming deployment that was happening within the next few months. They were assigned USS Ronald Reagan (CVN 76), the newest one in the fleet.

"I am glad you know you are boys and we women . . . we do everything harder and faster." Addison added to the conversation at the head controls of her plane. Hahn decided to ride in the back of the plane with her.

"I would agree to the harder and faster part, you ladies do play rough." Viper smiled through his flight gear thinking just how Meredith rode him hard and fast.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Addison replied back knowing Meredith and Viper were screwing.

"Children, we are on a simulated mission, let's stay focused at the task at hand." Hahn knew it was time to stop the conversation that was quickly brewing.

"You always break up the fun." Alex was rolling his eyes through is flight gear knowing Hahn was always business.

"No, someone has to tame you children and if that is me, then I will do it." Hahn responded seriously.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, we are about 20 minutes out from our target. We will fly in formation letting Fiery Temptress be our lead today. We need to see what she can do while in lead." Pete gave directions.

"Control, can we get an update on wind conditions as we come into range of the target." Meredith quickly asked knowing how to take the lead in air. She was often in the lead in her last command because she was good, really good.

Izzie was in the control room and spouted off the air conditions. There were times Izzie wishes she would have gone on to flight school, but she loved this, being in the mission room. She was starting to do more and more of the briefings and debriefings.

"Everyone knows their role in this jamming mission, correct?" Meredith clarified so there wasn't any mistake in the role of each person.

"502, good to go." Pete said quickly, with 502 being the plane they were in.

"503, ready and waiting if need be." Addison replied as her and Hahn was the backup plane just in case something went wrong.

They were going in for the kill, going to a deserted place in Oregon that they often trained at. They had everything set up so that they could ensure they were hitting their targets and getting the mission accomplished.

Meanwhile, back at the hanger, the shops were all on alert for when the planes got back. There were always checks to be done, but they all had to be on standby in case one needed to be worked on right away. Being a few months out from deployment, they were always on standby and working long hours to make sure the planes were up and running.

Derek spent the early morning in the maintenance meeting that happens every morning at 0730. It is where all the LPO's (Leading Petty Officer's – the person in charge of each shop) met to get the day's agenda. This includes the flight schedule, scheduled maintenance, and possibly things that will come up during the day. Cristina, Mark and Derek would always be included in these meetings as is Callie.

Derek had gotten back to the shop and given the plan for the day with the second class that had been running the shop before Derek arrived. They are working together until Derek understands the workings of the shop and command.

He was filling out some paperwork when the door to his shop opened, "AT1 Shepherd?" The quiet girl said.

Derek turned around to see the girl from Mark's shop yesterday, "Ah, Airmen Black, how are you today?" Derek smiled at Lexie.

"Um, I am good, but AE1 Sloan needed me to bring you these. He also wanted to know the status of the wire change on 504 because we need to do a few things when your crew is finished." She handed him the documents, stood up straight, and talked confidently. Once she got down to business she wasn't shy and just the little Derek could tell, she would be very successful in the navy.

"Yes, I think they are about 30 minutes from being done, barring no complications." He smiled warmly at her.

"I will tell AE1 Sloan. Thank you." She turned around to walk out.

"Black?" Derek stopped her from walking out.

"Yes?" She stopped and turned back around.

"Don't let Sloan be an ass to you guys. Keep him on his toes, he needs it." Derek chuckled to himself.

Lexie giggled, "I think I manage quite nicely."

Derek was shocked by her saying this. She wasn't as innocent as she seemed, "Have a good day."

"You too, AT1." Lexie turned around and walked out of the shop, smiling. She knew Derek and Mark were best friends and had heard Mark talking about him non-stop the last week. She couldn't think about how Mark made her feel because she knew he was much higher ranking than her which meant, off limits.

Derek sat and thought about Lexie for a second. It was obvious his best friend had the hots for her from what he said yesterday and at the bar last night. Mark had divulged a little more when he had a little bit of alcohol in him. He liked her, more than just to sleep with her and forget about her. He said there was something about her that captivated him. Derek couldn't help but laugh when he said it, but he knew exactly what Mark was talking about . . . he had a girl that had captivated him, the difference . . . it could end Derek's career.


	11. Resist the Forces

**I am sooooo sorry ladies. On the board I post this story on . . . I posted a note saying I would be out for a few weeks due to a HUGE graduate project I had going on. I am all done now and hopefully back to regular updates. I am full time this summer, but I will not be working on top of that. So, here ya go - THANKS TO ALL READERS and SORRY for the long delay!**

**Ok, it is late and I AM DEAD TIRED, but here is an update that hasn't actually been proofed, so yeah . . .**

"Fiery Temptress, do you have a minute?" Addison asked as they walked out of the debriefing from their mission.

"For you?" Meredith asked. She didn't give her time freely.

"Never mind. You really are a bitch." Addison shot at her turning around to walk off.

"I have a few minutes before a meeting with the . . . well, with the new check-in." Meredith felt her breath catch thinking about him in her office again today. She had to somehow stay focused on more than . . . him. There were important things they needed to talk about . . . she just hoped she could remember at least one of them.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." Addison turned only her head back to look at her.

"Look Saucy, just get your ass in my office or hell, I will go to yours. I don't care, but I only have about 10 minutes." Meredith was getting annoyed.

"Fine, your office." She walked in the direction of Meredith's office.

They walked in, Meredith setting her flight gear on the shelf she keeps it. "What do you need, Saucy?"

Addison closed the door, "What the hell was going on last night?" Addison asked.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith looked quizzically at her, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't give me that shit, you and the new check-in . . . I saw you go over to he and AE1 Sloan." Addison was going to push; she knew there was something there.

"I went to the bar to get us drinks . . . that is all that happened." Meredith focused her eyes on Addison's, not going to let her win the stare down that was quickly beginning.

"Look, I know . . . things are somewhat tense being two female bad ass pilots here and now the same rank, although, I am longer in rank than you, so that makes me a little senior, but regardless of that . . . we are a team and in the air, we have to be. I just don't want shit getting in the way." Addison said as a colleague and nothing more.

Meredith was trying to read her although it was hard. She knew that her and Addison were similar in that they were both all about business. "Nothing gets in my way. But, I do agree, we are a team and we need to work together as being a part of the same team." Meredith spoke strong and confident, but not in a bitchy tone.

Addison was somewhat surprised Meredith agreed with her, but they were smart girls and had been doing this for a while, "Good. Have a good day Fiery Temptress." Addison turned around to open the door.

"Saucy?"

"Yeah." Addison turned back real quick.

"I think we could kick ass as a team." Meredith smirked a little.

Addison couldn't help but give her a cocky grin back, "I think . . . kick ass and take names." She walked on out of the office stopping to notice the new check-in walking in the door from the stairwell. She stopped to watch him walk to her office, wondering if there was anything going on . . . even something innocent. She had to admit thought, he was hot.

Derek took a deep breath when he opened the door to the office area. The second floor was where most of the officers were located as well as the briefing room. He knew there were things that needed to be discussed this morning with Meredith, but he had no idea how to keep his mind from wandering about her features . . . all of the perfect curves of her body and the shape of her lips. He had to get these thoughts out now. This was a work meeting . . . she was his boss . . . his officer. He hadn't even noticed Addison as he was so focused on the task at hand.

He noticed her door was open. He took one more quick breath before lightly tapping on the door, "Lieutenant Commander Grey, we had an appointment at 1100."

"I am glad you know how to tell time and are on time." Meredith shot back at him, sitting at her desk, not able to look up at him just yet.

This caused Derek to immediately get pissed. "Yes, you know, not all us enlisted guys are dumb asses. Some of us may even have . . ." He stopped himself.

"Let's talk about that actually. You have a fucking college degree, why are you even enlisted anyway?" Meredith quickly asked, looking up at him for answers.

"Like you would really understand." He spat back.

"Try me." She knew there had to be a reason. From what she could get on him yesterday afternoon, he graduated from MIT with a degree in engineering with honors. She couldn't even try to piece together what he was doing here.

"Can we just talk about what it is you want me to do with the shop? I have my reasons and it was the hardest decision of my life, but here I am. So, let's get started, shall we."

She watched him and his eyes. She didn't completely understand it, but it was obvious there was a good reason he did it. "Close the door please AT1 Shepherd so we can get started." She wondered if part of her didn't wish he was an officer so this . . . whatever it was . . . could be explored farther. There was some connection . . . deep within their eyes, into their souls.

He walked back to her desk and sat down in the chair across from her desk. This was safe, there was a desk separating them, so nothing could happen . . .

"So, it is no secret that shop is really screwed up." Meredith started trying to remember what she needed to say, but it was hard with those blue eyes intensely staying locked on hers.

"Yes, it is a mess. There is shit everywhere and no paper trial for anything. It will take me a while, but luckily, you have the best working on it." He cockily smiled.

"I don't have time for your cockiness." Meredith immediately shot back thinking about his cock . . . and how big it is . . . how thick it may be. She could feel her face getting flushed and she wasn't one to do this.

"Are you ok?" Derek noticed she cough a bit, almost like she was trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, yeah. Water, do you need some?" Meredith stood up to go over to her mini refrigerator to see what she had. "Or Dr. Pepper."

"Water is fine." Derek said quickly wondering what had gotten in her, but he looked over at her when she was bending over, her ass perfectly starring at him. He could feel his cock spring to life a bit, knowing this was neither the time nor the place for any of that. He wanted it . . . badly, but he could never have it.

"Water." She turned around and handed it to him.

He went to grab it and his hand covered hers . . . with the cold bottle of water that would quickly turn hot with the heat that was being elicited just from the two hands touching . . . the electricity was flowing in this first contact they have had.

Meredith quickly yanked her hand back causing the water to fall to the floor. She had no idea what it was, but it was something she has never felt in her life. She just wondered why . . . now . . . to a man she could not ever have, well, not in the next 15 years.

Derek had to control himself. All he could think about in this moment is standing up and forcing her against her desk and driving his cock in and out of her . . . hard having her yell out his name.

They were both fucked. There was no doubt about it . . . could they resist the forces?

**I wanted to write more on this but it is late and I wanted this update up b/c well, i love writing this story and all of you! Part 2 of this scene will be next I believe.**


	12. Play With Fire

**Ok - I have lots of updates READY to be posted - long story . . . of why I haven't posted but ENJOY!! I am back!**

"So, um . . . AT1 . . . we should discuss your . . . the shop and it's . . . um, present situation." She stuttered, trying to focus on the task at hand. She didn't move away from him, but, just stood propped up against her desk . . . leaning on it for fear her legs may give out.

"What about . . . the present situation?" He knew she was talking about the shop, but there was another situation he wanted to attend to right now. The present situation was his rising cock.

"You are going to have to be the best . . . strong and forceful in your . . . dealings with the . . . shop." She couldn't help but think about how strong and forceful he would be.

"I am the best; you will see . . . there is no one as good as me." He cockily smiled.

"We will see . . . very soon, now won't we?" She challenged back . . . finding her confidence again.

"I never disappoint." His eyes stayed steady on hers.

She just stared into his eyes . . . they were blue, so blue that she could get lost in the ocean . . . she wanted to get lost in the ocean, in the pool of blue. She figured he doesn't ever disappoint. After a few seconds of silence . . . the heat in the room was reaching levels that were scorching and she had to come back to the task at hand . . . which was this conversation that had to be had without any thoughts, if that was possible. She coughed to make sure she was able to make syllables when words started to come out, "AT1 Shepherd, it is my understanding your orders were modified so that you would come here to straighten out this shop. I expect you to do just that. Being the officer you answer to, I like to stay on top of my . . ." She stopped suddenly at realizing what she just said.

Derek stood up, "Stay on top of what?" He was going to make her answer the question. He peered down on her, keeping his eyes on hers, not realizing how close they actually where standing.

The second Derek stood up, Meredith stood up straight, not believing he had stood up as to challenge her. "My . . . the areas I am in charge of."

He arrogantly laughed, "You don't need to be in charge of me, I am good and no one . . . has to be on top of me." He moved his head a little closer to hers, not even realizing . . . neither were realizing.

"I am always . . . on top and I am the one in charge." She growled lowly at him.

"Honey, this is one battle, you need to give up." He said almost mockingly.

"Did you call me honey?" She asked surprised and seethed as she asked.

"I did. I do what I want to do." He moved his head a little closer to her, making them only inches apart.

"You will not with me at the helm." She moved an inch to him.

"I will let you at the helm . . . or let you think you are." He could feel her breath on his lips feeling his cock twitch.

Meredith could almost feel his lips on hers. She took a deep breath with all thoughts of rational thought out of the window.

Without even thinking he moved the rest of the way in until their lips brushed. All he could think about was clearing off everything on her desk in one fatal swoop of his arm and throw her up there . . . spreading her legs and slamming his cock into her. That is when his senses came to and he realized . . . exactly the position they were in. He hastily backed away, looking at her almost in disbelief.

She couldn't believe how bad she just wanted his lips on hers, to have his lips on her body . . . all over her body. She could feel her thongs dampening quickly. "Derek." She knew she shouldn't use his first name; technically, most of the time she wouldn't even know their first name, but she knew Derek's . . . from the first moment she saw him, she knew she would remember his.

"I am . . . I should go. The shop . . . it will be ok. I am the best and I can run it without problems. You don't have to . . . look over my shoulder." He said trying to let her know he could do the job. Derek was very shocked she used his first name, but this was serious . . . much more than either were willing to even acknowledge at this point.

"Yes, I think . . . you will do just fine." She said nervously, but even now, they couldn't take their eyes off of one another.

"I am going to . . . go. We have some maintenance to do." Derek could not take his eyes off of her and walk out of the room. He had a small dose, very small dose, but like a drug, he needed more of that . . . but he knew, they crossed the line . . . so crossed the line and it couldn't happen again, but the only way for that to happen. . . was for them never to be alone.

"Maintenance." Meredith couldn't help but think about the maintenance she needed right now.

"Going now." Derek had to tear his eyes away from hers so that he could walk out . . . to regain some kind of composure because right now, there was none.

Meredith collapsed against her desk thinking about what in the hell just happened . . . something that couldn't happen. Her legs were weak but, she needed to sit down. She wobbled behind her desk and sat down. Right at that second, the door opened, "Fiery Temptress, interesting flight huh?" The person said, closing her office door.

"Um, interesting alright." She responded not able to even process what had just happened much less think about the flight.

"So, why don't we go get some tequila and go to my apartment? You look like you could use a good fuck." Viper noticed she looked . . . a little disheveled.

"No . . . no fucking." Meredith said very distinctively.

"What, you don't want to have fun?" Viper got closer to her desk, putting both hands on it and leaning into her a bit.

"No, this is over . . . this fucking thing. It is . . . unprofessional." This was all she could come up with . . . but, she couldn't help but think about just how unprofessional . . . it would get. That is why all of it . . . had to stop.

"You really are a tease; that is fine. You were a good fuck. If you need one, you know where to find me. I am always a willing participate." He said heading towards the door.

"Have a good day Viper and for the record, you weren't bad yourself."

He smirked, "I know it." And he turned around and walked out of the office.

She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, letting out a huge breath. She couldn't . . . be with Viper, not now . . . it didn't feel right. There was only one person she wanted to be with and that was impossible . . . unless she wanted to play with fire.

33


	13. Give In To the Forces

"Damn it." Derek said walking out of the maintenance meeting with Mark 5 days after his last encounter with Meredith which was on a Thursday. He had managed to avoid her Friday and Monday and despite Mark's pushing to go out, Derek talked him into going off the island for the weekend and seeing some of the sites away from the island so he wouldn't run into her. He talked Mark into camping up at Birch Bay which was about an hour and half from Oak Harbor. It was located on the Ocean in some of the warmest waters with a full view of Mt. Baker that is snow covered year round.

"What is it McDreamy?" Cristina said walking out with Mark and Derek.

"Mc what?" Mark asked.

"Oh . . . like you didn't know, he is McDreamy." Cristina laughed sarcastically.

"What does that make me?" Mark asked.

"McSteamy." Callie said walking up behind the three of them as she came out of the meeting.

"Well, you ladies want to find out just how steamy?" Mark smirked between Cristina and Callie.

The two ladies looked between each other and smiled, saying together, "No."

"Come on, it could be fun . . . we could have fun together . . . all three of us." Mark smirked while he had leaned in to the two of them so that others couldn't hear.

"Keep dreaming." Callie said before grabbing Cristina's arm and walking briskly to the mech shop.

"They want me . . . both of them." Mark said to Derek, noticing he was in a completely different place right now and was pretty sure he hadn't heard a word that was just said. He noticed a paper in his hand given to him by one of the ensign's the second they walked out the door (the lowest rank of an officer).

"I think I am about to go upstairs and fuck Saucy on her desk." Mark said low enough so that only Derek could hear.

"That is good Mark." Derek mumbled thinking about the contents of the note he was given.

"Shep, what the hell?" Mark stopped Derek by putting his hand on his shoulder.

Derek breathed heavily, "nothing."

"Fine, don't tell me. You are an ass sometimes." Mark said starting to walk again.

"Mark, it really isn't anything. I have to meet with that bitch in a few minutes. She has some things she needs to talk to me about."

"Who?" Mark asked confused, but realizing he was talking about Grey, "So, you are meeting with Grey." He couldn't help but smirk. He knew there was something there especially when her name came up during one of their hiking stints during the weekend. Mark noticed he got quiet and didn't have much to say.

"She doesn't care that I have a shop to run and I need to go and brief my people on the schedule for today because what she says goes." Derek seethed. She was demanding . . . he had figured that from the first time he ever laid eyes on her. He knew she would be demanding in every way.

"She doesn't care . . . she cares about only herself." Mark said wondering what kind of response this would elicit from Derek.

"Typical female officer." Derek brushed it off as that . . . although he knew there was so much more to her than that. He knew he could never see the real her.

"Is that all you see her as?" Mark challenged.

Derek looked at him with eyes that had a hint of defeat in them, "It is all I can ever see her as . . . my boss who is a high ranking officer and will always be off limits."

"Nothing good can come from her . . . you know that. No matter what . . . nothing can ever really happen. You could never go public with it or anything." Mark reminded him. They hadn't really talked about it, but in small spurts, but enough that Mark knew how Derek was feeling.

"Yes, I do know. I am all too aware of that." He looked seriously to Mark and looked around. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok." Mark wondered why now . . . here at work he would say that.

"Let's walk outside." Derek said not wanting to say it in the building of fear someone might here.

Mark started walking in the direction of the door and walked out, Derek following.

"Mark." Derek stated when they got out of earshot of anyone or any windows that may be opened, but Derek was still talking very soft.

"Shep, you know you can tell me anything and it never goes farther than me." Mark still wondered why he was waiting until now to say anything after they had the entire weekend.

"The last time I saw her . . . on Thursday . . . things got intense, very intense." Derek said looking into his eyes needing confirmation he could continue.

"Yeah." Mark said carefully, but wondered what exactly Derek meant by intense.

Derek closed his eyes, "Her lips . . . her touch . . . I have never felt anything like it and I can't do it. I can't go in and see her. I want nothing more than to pick her up, throw her on her desk, and drive my cock into her." He could feel himself starting to rise just at the thought of this.

"And you call me the manwhore." Mark came back with not surprised at all over this admission.

"Mark, I am being fucking serious." Derek opened his eyes the minute Mark started.

Mark looked at him seriously, "I know you are. I saw the look and honestly, I think she wants you to . . . throw her on her desk with the look she was giving you in the bar that night."

"I am fucked." Derek said knowing he had to get up to her office, but really had no idea how he could do it. He had to make sure the door stayed open.

"You aren't. You just have to figure out how to do this and I am sure you will. Maybe you just need a good fuck from someone." Mark suggested.

"Thanks Mark, I will keep that in mind. You always have the best advice." Derek said sarcastically.

"I do what I can . . . but seriously man, is she worth it? The possible implications that could come." Mark said seriously.

Derek shook his head, "I am not sure . . . all I know is the touch . . . when she touched me . . . when her lips touched mine, there was something magical . . . I can't even begin to describe it."

"Just think it all through. I need to get going to my shop and you need to get up to see . . . her." Mark said not sure exactly what to call her now.

"Ok, I will find you later." He watched Mark go back in while he stood there for a few minutes. He had no idea what he was going to do. He wanted her like never before. He knew the repercussions . . . for her it would probably be a slap on the hand, for him, it could be much bigger. It is usually how it worked with officers and enlisted. Someone had to go down for it and it was almost always the enlisted one. He wouldn't though . . . he would make sure of that. He just had to figure this out . . . would he give in to the force?


	14. Ever Imagine

Meredith had no idea what she was going to do. He was coming up to her office at her request. She had intentionally tried to avoid him the last few days. She needed some time to think . . . to ponder how this was going to work. She knew this was bad. She wanted him . . . on a deeper level than anything ever before. She didn't really understand it, she had been with many. Meredith couldn't explain the touch . . . the way his touch made her feel and his lips . . . they were perfect, like they were made for hers. She couldn't get this out of her mind. She had replayed this all and just couldn't get it out of her mind.

Today . . . she had to see him. She had to talk to him about one of his younger sailor's who was in some trouble. Pete was going to do it, but he was busy on a mission and passed it off to her. She tried to get out of it, suggesting other ideas to Pete, but he reminded her she needed to get used to this sort of thing because she was working her way up fast to being a CO of a command or even higher.

She sat at her desk knowing he would be up any minute. She had given the memo to the ensign who had just checked in and was straight out of OCS (Officer Candidacy School) to deliver to Derek.

Meredith took a deep breath in. She almost wanted to just get it out in the open, say something out loud. They had to work together and couldn't have this . . . whatever it was. She put her hand on her mouse and stared at the computer screen as if to be busy when he came in. She attempted to check her email, but her mind was racing . . . thinking about him . . . about the man that she couldn't get out of her head . . . the man she wanted to have her way with . . . or even let him have control over her.

Derek stopped right before walking into her office. The door was open and he knew he had to go in. He took a deep breath and went in, instantly seeing her . . . how perfect she was. He wanted to lock the door, run over to her, push her against her desk and take her right there.

Meredith knew he was there, she didn't even have to look up to sense him; his eyes were boring into her. She had to breathe. This was really the last thing she wanted . . . for him to have this meeting with her. She didn't want to look from her computer screen; she wanted him to acknowledge her first.

He stepped in a few more steps without even knocking; he knew she realized he was there by the way she immediately stiffened. Derek took a deep breath through his nose and smelt the most refreshing smell ever . . . it was some flower. He couldn't help but be instantly aroused by this smell, it was her smell. He immediately closed the door and made sure it locked along the way.

She abruptly looked up, "Who the hell do you think you are and why in the hell did you do that?" Meredith was pissed, but she immediately noticed his eyes that were dark and seductive. She couldn't let him do this . . . walk in and be the boss.

"I am AT1 Derek Shepherd. You requested me to come and see you . . . and here I am . . . ready and waiting." He took a few steps closer to her desk.

She couldn't help but think about him ready and waiting. Things . . . she had things to talk about to him, "So, the CO has asked me to talk to you about the dealings with one of the sailors in your shop." She needed to try to keep this professional, but with his eyes . . . and the look, she didn't know how long that would be.

"The CO asked or you wanted to see me?" He amusingly asked.

"I wanted not to see you." Meredith replied.

Derek looked at her, knowing his eyes were turning a shade even darker of desire . . . of want for her. "I may have wanted to see you." He decided he was laying it all out on the table . . . or desk. He hoped to be laying her out on the desk. He stepped over to the side of her desk, not walking directly behind it, challenging her to make a move. He knew he was playing with fire . . . but, it was fire that was fun to play with.

She stood up to match his stance beside her desk. "The CO . . . needed me to talk to you and I follow direct orders."

"Then, you will have no problem following mine." Derek smirked.

"You are not the one in charge . . . the man at the helm." Meredith noticed herself moving her body closer to his, standing about 2 feet aprt.

"I am always in charge." He stepped in a foot.

"I am the boss . . . I am your boss and you will never forget that." Meredith said in a low tone as Derek was moving into her.

"Then show me . . . boss lady." He seductively whispered and captured her lips with his, kissing them passionately.

They both groaned at the taste . . . of the sensation running through their bodies as their lips met. It was as if they were molded for each other.

"We . . . can't." Meredith whispered out.

"Yes . . . we have to." Derek said knowing there was no turning back from something that felt good . . . the best even.

"Door . . . someone may . . ."

Derek took his hand and pushed her against her desk, "Locked." He simply said before grabbing her ass, picking her up slightly to set her on her desk. He immediately went to her neck, sucking . . . kissing . . . licking making sure not to leave marks.

"God, you . . . feel . . . so good." She whispered out as her hands were all in his hair and neck. She loved how he felt . . . his hair . . . the curls.

"You . . . this . . ." Derek couldn't even think about what was happening and what this meant.

Meredith realized he was the one that was almost on top of her on her desk. This didn't happen, she was the one in control and she . . . didn't really like much of the kissing and necking. She was more of . . . let's fuck and be done, but this . . . she couldn't help but want all the passion that was building up more and more by the second.

"We can't . . . I can't." Derek said pulling back.

"We can't." Meredith said out of breath . . . barely able to even move.

"Not here anyway. I have to . . . that was . . . I can't describe it." Derek said wanting to get it all out before he needed to leave. Kissing her . . . it was like everything was perfect, like the stars aligned or something.

Meredith almost breathed a sigh of relief when Derek said not here anyway. She had to have it. She had been with many, but this . . . was something completely perfect. "Not here. We have to . . . I am your . . . oh god, this is bad." Is all she could say looking at Derek.

"Yes, we need to . . . it would be a good idea to talk, not here though. We have to figure out how we can work with each other without this need because the need . . ." He couldn't help but rapture her lips again, this time his hand instinctively cupping her breast.

"You . . . fuck." She breathed into his mouth.

Derek pulled back and looked into her eyes knowing this was bad . . . he was feeling things he had never felt before. "We have to . . . not here." Derek whispered before they both pulled back . . . staring at each other knowing it was taking every single ounce of self control not to tear off their clothes and go at it right here on the desk. But, this in itself was dangerous and doing it here, not good.

The forces . . . they were pulling whether they wanted them or not . . . the force was so strong and it was undeniable. Would they continue to give in to the force . . . that felt better than anything either could ever imagine?


	15. Too Strong

Derek couldn't believe he was really going to have her over at his place. He left her office not getting any information from her to meet up to talk later. He was surprised a few hours after leaving his office that she had sent an envelope that said confidential down to him . . . that had her number in it with a small note . . .

I am free after 4:30  
Give me a call then, from what I can tell, you are done at 3:30 barring no complications.

He didn't want to call her just yet although it was a little after 4:30 pm. He wanted to wait until he was able to talk to Mark. He wasn't sure what to tell him, but he had to get rid of him somehow. Derek heard the door open while staying seated on the couch with a beer in hand, knowing it was Mark.

"Shep . . . you are sitting there without the TV or lights on, drinking a beer, long day?" Mark said as he finished taking off his work boots knowing Derek had been acting off this afternoon as they had talked some during the afternoon as their crews were working together on the plane.

"You could say that. I could really use some quiet for a little while." He said hoping Mark would decide to leave.

"Well, a group of people were going for drinks . . . I think Lexie . . . I mean Airman Black is going to be there with them." Mark wasn't even thinking. He knew he couldn't go because she was going to be there. He was her boss and he couldn't start anything with her. He wasn't the relationship kind of person and he knew she deserved more than that.

"Black, huh? Mark . . . you can't go there." Derek said knowing he was talking to himself as much as Mark at this point knowing he was going to a place . . . that he definitely should not be embarking on.

"I know man, but . . . she is . . . there is something." Mark said.

"Something . . . why is it though? It is something that is bad . . . that can't happen." Derek asked taking a sip of his beer thinking why her . . . why Meredith of all people, someone he can't have, but wants . . . on a level much deeper than sex. There was a connection . . . when his lips met hers . . . it was something much bigger than himself.

"I never thought I would want to actually date someone . . . or have someone more than sex, but Black, she would be more and I am fucked." He said shaking his head, getting up to get a beer.

Derek noticed quickly he was moving towards the refrigerator and Derek sighed. He didn't want him getting a beer and staying there. They had plenty of nights to drink together. "I thought you were going to go out?"

"I thought we would just stay here and drown in my wants and desires." Mark said opening the beer and taking a long first drink.

"Oh, I was hoping to be by myself for a little while. You know how I like my time every now and then and I need it now, right now." Derek said a little nervous, something Mark picked up right away.

"What is going on?" Mark asked.

"Nothing, I am fine, just want to have some down time to myself." He tried to remain calm.

Mark studied him, something was going on, but he decided not to push it right now, he would worry about it later, "Ok, I am going to go and shower then head on up there for a few hours. I know Cristina was going up there as well as some of the guys from the AE shop. Sure you don't want to go?"

"No." Derek said definitively before realizing how quickly he said it; so he coughed quickly to cover it up, "No, I am going to stay here and . . . relax." Derek wanted to relax, but his brain was on full power.

Mark just took his expression in, something was definitely up. He knew Derek as well as Derek knew himself. He took one last look, shook his head, and walked towards his bedroom to take a shower.

The minute Derek heard the water running; he took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. He programmed her number in his phone but, didn't use her real name. He just put G for Grey just in case someone happened to pick up his phone. He pushed the button to start dialing her number.

"AT1 Shepherd, I have been waiting for your phone call. Although I am shocked, I thought you would have called right at 4:30." Meredith said the second she picked up the phone.

He had no idea what to say; obviously she had gotten his number, which wouldn't be hard as it is on the re-call list. The re-call list is a list of cell phone numbers and/or a number that every service member has to have on file in case of an emergency, a problem that comes up, etc. "Yes, well, I had to . . . make arrangements. My place is free tonight." He stated.

"I will be there at 5:30. I will be hungry so have something ready to eat." She said seductively.

"I will have plenty for you to eat . . . don't worry about that. You make sure to come hungry and thirsty . . . you will have plenty to drink." He smirked knowing just the thought of this was causing quite a rise out of him.

Meredith could feel herself grow wet . . . thinking about drinking . . . she knew exactly what she wanted. "I will see you . . . soon. Bye."

"Wait." Derek said.

"What?" Meredith stopped before hanging up.

"You need my address and directions."

"I will be there at 5:30." She said smiling to herself and hanging up. She looked all the information up before leaving work. She knew she couldn't just show up because he lived with Mark Sloan, although she could have him by the balls if she needed to, she was good at that.

Derek heard the phone click indicating she had hung up. He wasn't surprised she already knew how to get there; it was her job to always be in the know . . . about everything. He noticed his very hard cock thinking about how much he needed a release. He had no idea what would happen when she got there although he wanted to believe . . . she would give him a release of some sort. NO, he knew it couldn't happen, but it was going to be hard . . . having her there. They had to talk about this . . . whatever it was they were in.

He walked into his bedroom, not able to keep himself from rubbing his cock gently through his pants, but knowing he had to have a release or he would not be able to make it. He quickly got his pants off to release his throbbing hard cock.

He moaned quietly as his thumb grazed the tip of his cock knowing he was hard for her . . . for Meredith. He had tried to hold back all day although at various times throughout the day, he wasn't sure he was going to make it. But, the quick phone call from her . . . he just couldn't hold back. If he didn't do this now, he would have to just take her no matter what and tonight, they were talking . . . just talking.

His entire hand wrapped around his thick cock and started moving up and down, rubbing it soft at first thinking about her . . . Meredith. He was thinking about her tiny, sweet lips . . . and what they would feel like around his hard cock. He let out a quiet moan not wanting to be too loud, but he didn't think he had ever been harder than he was in this moment, that is what she did to him.

He continued to caress his cock, picking up the speed as he went along thinking about her and every part of her. He could feel himself about to explode and quickened his pace as his breathing was labored from the work he was putting into his cock.

"Fuck . . ." He said louder than he wanted as he could feel himself spilling over, his legs ready to collapse on him as he quickly fell backwards on his bed, trying to catch his breath, taking a few deep breaths.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought, _What in the hell am I doing? She is off limits and she is on her way over here. I have to tell her, I can't risk it . . . it is not worth it. No way . . . no matter what. My career . . .._

After lying for a few minutes, he heard a light knock on his door, "Shep, I am heading out. Sure you don't want to go."

"No, I think I will stay here. I am sure I will find something to keep me busy tonight." He said grabbing his jeans to put back on to go out to say bye.

"Ok, I will be home later." Mark said as Derek's door opened.

"See you then, give me a call when you are on your way back." Derek said.

Mark thought this was strange, but decided not to question him yet again this afternoon. He just seemed preoccupied and Mark would assume it was just work, if only he really knew, "Ok." He grabbed his keys and walked out.

Derek looked at the clock and quickly realized it was 5:25 pm. He quickly looked around the kitchen, trying to think of something he could cook for dinner. He was thankful he kept frozen shrimp most of the time because it was always easy to whip up a quick dish of shrimp pasta with a light butter/wine sauce. He quickly got out the peeled shrimp and got everything ready.

Mark got in his car and started it up. As he started to pull out, he noticed a Hummer driving up into the parking lot to the condos. He knew this Hummer and had seen it often. He quickly noticed the officer car tag – they were blue as the enlisted had red. Mark then knew . . . exactly who he had seen coming out of that vehicle in the past. He had no idea what to think . . . but, it all made sense now . . . he just wondered what the hell was going on. He knew there was something, but now . . . here she was and he was pretty sure Derek was well aware of her presence. He didn't know what to think, but he knew Derek . . . and he was a smart man, one of the smartest he knew. Mark would be there for his best friend in whatever way and if it meant being supportive, he would. Mark also decided he needed to let Derek talk when he was ready and knowing Derek, that wouldn't be long. They can trust each other with any and everything, he also knew Derek well enough to know he is trying to figure this out.

Derek was quickly trying to assemble things and noticed the clock said 5:30 exactly when the doorbell rang. He instantly felt his stomach do a somersault knowing it was her on the other end. He walked to the door slowly and opened it . . . seeing her standing there. His breath caught instantly seeing her . . . outside of work in her flight suite or whatever uniform she may be wearing. Her hair was down, curled lightly around her face. She wore some tight, skinny, dark jeans with some boots with a heel on them. She wore a small camisole type summer top that showed the curve of her perfect boobs. He could feel himself already perking up . . . and was trying to do anything but to think about what her ass might look like . . . in those jeans.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked quietly, never letting her eyes leave his, she knew what she wanted and she would get it . . . the forces were too strong.


	16. Pull Together

Derek cleared his throat quickly realizing it had hitched in his throat, "Yeah . . . come in." He took a step back to let her in while he shut the door, letting his eyes wonder to her ass . . . where her jeans fit it tight and snug, causing him to take a deep breath.

Meredith looked around shocked by her surroundings. Most enlisted men would be lucky to have cinder blocks with a piece of plywood along the top to hold the TV. This duplex had a very contemporary black TV stand for what looked like a Plasma TV on it. She did notice a gaming unit of some sort and rolled her eyes and thought, complete boy toy but overall, impressive. They actually have nice, contemporary, and clean lined furniture which again, was somewhat shocking for Meredith, "Well, you have a decent place here . . . for boys." She turned her head back to look at Derek.

"Boys? I think I am definitely a man." Derek turned his eyes to focus on hers as she turned her body over to face him completely.

"That . . . I don't believe. Men do not play silly video games." Meredith replied.

"The Wii, you can't knock it if you have never tried it. I may have to show you . . . how it works." He said knowing playing the Wii . . . can get dirty, very dirty . . . in a way that would be incredibly fun with Meredith.

"Well, that clears it up, you are a true boy at heart . . . trying to talk a girl into playing the Wii." She mocked him.

Derek took a few steps to stand within a few inches of her and looked down at her tiny, petite frame and quietly said, "I am more of a man than you can ever handle."

"You don't have it in you . . . to be a man." She challenged him, never letting her eyes wander from his.

"We will see about that." Derek took a step back smirking at her.

"You are just a boy." She said smirking back at him.

"There is nothing boy about me and I might just have to show you." He said in a low growl.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She asked.

He could feel himself growing instantaneous thankful he decided on boxer briefs to try and help keep him contained although as big as his cock was . . . it was hard . . . to keep it discreet. He walked behind her and leaned down to her ear so that she could feel his breath . . . his hot breath on her ear. As he started to talk, he grinded his middle section into her ass a bit, "Whatever you want it to be. I think I have something right now, that would prove . . . I am very much a man. You just wish you could see it." With that said, Derek walked into the kitchen to attend to the dinner he had started preparing to cook.

Meredith stood there unable to move. No one has ever left her feeling so hot and bothered as she does right now. She can't believe it . . . she could feel it, his big, hard cock and now she craved it, more than she thought was ever possible. She knew underneath those jeans, was a prize like no other. Instantly, Meredith could feel her panties grow wet hoping she wasn't going to soak through her jeans. Tonight was so they could talk . . . but, who was she really kidding? She couldn't move . . . her legs were incapable of moving and she didn't want to. She worried what would happen if she went into the kitchen to where he had walked; she might just jump him . . . she didn't know if she could contain herself.

Derek walked in the kitchen knowing he needed to cool off in every sense of the word. He took a few deep breaths not able to even check to see if Meredith had followed him. He quickly poured himself scotch to take the edge off a bit before getting the capellini pasta ready to start boiling. He couldn't quit thinking about how well she tasted and how perfect their lips bonded together in their past encounters. Tonight was about trying to figure out what they were going to do about this sexual tension . . . if there was anything that could be done.

Meredith knew she needed to go in to the kitchen. They had to talk . . . they had to be around each other, but she couldn't look at him without thinking about her desire for him. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, "You cook?" She was surprised to see him actually putting onions and garlic in the skillet with some butter to sauté them. She figured he would order take out or something.

"I do. Do you want something to drink?" He said plainly as he didn't look up, concentrating on the onions and garlic that was starting to sizzle a little in the pan. He was going to cook the shrimp in the garlic and butter with a little white wine to create the "sauce" for the pasta. It was quick, easy, and delicious.

"What do you have?" She asked curiously knowing a drink would be good right about now.

"I have just about any kind of wine you might want, beer, scotch, and I think I saw a little bit of tequila in the cabinet although Mark doesn't drink that shit, so I have no idea how old it may be."

Meredith was shocked to hear they had wine . . . enlisted men who actually knew about wine and this one could cook. She never thought he would actually be cooking for her. She knew she wanted the tequila . . . but, she also knew exactly what tequila did to her. She figured she would go with the wine, but really . . . in her head . . . she knew she was toast no matter what her drink of choice was tonight.

"Do you have a good Riesling?" Meredith asked.

"Excellent choice with tonight's dinner. I have an amazing Riesling from Germany." Derek went to the refrigerator and pulled a few out before finding the one he wanted being that Riesling is a wine to be served . . . chilled. But, while he was trying to open, he noticed the stuff in the pan needed stirring, "Would you mind stirring that real quick?"

"Seriously? You don't want me near anything having to do with cooking." Meredith let out a laugh of amusement.

"You will be just stirring." He said getting the cork off easily.

Meredith watched every movement of him unscrewing the cork and thought about how hot he was . . . unscrewing. "I can't just . . . stir. I don't know how."

He sat the wine glasses down that he had just gotten out of the cabinet and turned to look at her, "Well, you are going to learn." He said with a mixture of shock and amusement. He saw that she was really being serious, she really didn't know how or was scared to do it.

"I don't learn from . . . I am always the teacher . . . the one in charge." She said quickly.

He walked over to her before pouring the wine into the glasses, "Tonight, I am in charge. You are at my house, I am cooking . . . I am the one in charge. You are the boss at work, I am the boss here." He said huskily.

She couldn't say anything but just follow his lead as he walked her to the stove. She almost had trouble breathing because his touch . . . it was gentle and light.

"Now, pick up the spoon like this." He said into her ear, barely above a whisper. He took her hand and wrapped his around it, bringing it up to the spoon handle.

"I know . . . Derek, you are being silly." She tried not to giggle because really . . . this was really freaking hot.

"You are the one that said you didn't know how to stir this; I am just teaching you something you said you didn't know how to do." He chuckled a bit, still keeping his voice low.

"I am always the one in charge." She breathed out.

"Not right now, I am in charge of you in every way. You will not get away from me right now even if you tried." Derek used his other hand to wrap it around her waist.

Meredith couldn't believe that he was taking charge; but, he was right, there wasn't anything she could do about it right now. He had her in more ways than she cared to admit at this point.

The forces . . . they weren't pulling . . . they were in full force pulling them together.


	17. Uncontrollable

"Mmmmm . . . this is so good." Meredith said taking one of the last bites she had left while closing her eyes and making sure she licked her fork in a sensual way opening her eyes to rest on his while she pulled out the fork. She thought they would fuck right at the stove earlier, but the food had to be tended to and somehow they finished cooking without shedding everything. The forces were pulling strongly . . . but, they stayed as focused as they could. Once he had her out of his strong arms, she played back hard and dirty . . . all through dinner.

"Nice and tasty . . . the shrimp that is." He smirked to her sitting across his small square table. When they went to sit down, she was determined to be the last to sit down choosing her current location instead of right beside him showing him . . . she would be in charge now and they both knew it. Derek knows exactly what she is doing . . . showing she is boss. He would let her have this round . . .

"Very tasty . . . everything here is very tasty." Meredith seductively kept her eyes glued on his.

Derek's head knew this was all bad . . . very bad, but his throbbing cock . . . for a straight hour now was telling him very different. He can't even imagine what he would be like if he would not have had his release before she got over there. "There is more if you want more to eat."

"Time for desert now." She replied breathily while standing up walking over to him. She knew exactly what she wanted and was ready to take charge of this situation.

"Desert? I don't know if . . . I have . . ." He stopped when she was standing over him, his head staring straight at her pussy . . . covered with her jeans. He could feel himself strain.

Meredith took her hand to Derek's chin, tilting his head up to see her eyes, "No? I think I see exactly what I want for desert." She then moved her head down towards where his cock was ready and waiting. A smirk covered her face when she realized exactly how ready he was, knowing she was not any better and was close to soaking through her jeans if she hadn't already.

Derek couldn't think . . . in this moment he couldn't think. He just wanted her down on her knees sucking on his cock. He could imagine her lips down on it. Quickly, his thoughts came back, "I get desert first tonight." He was going to be boss, no matter how hard she fought him.

"That is not how this works. I am boss and right now, you are at my mercy." Meredith said sitting down on top of his lap, facing him.

"The fuck you are." He grabbed her ass tight and forcefully stood up with them both taking her right now to his bed because it was going to be rough . . . the next hours with her would be the wildest night ever.

Meredith couldn't believe this man . . . who was her subordinate at work was . . . this strong in every way. He was going to be in charge tonight and it made her hotter than she has ever been. She has never had a man demand to be in charge. Usually, she turned on her charm and they melted, but not Derek . . . something told her he would get his desert first and for the first time ever, she may allow it . . .

Derek knew Meredith could feel his rock hard cock pressing up against her as he had her pressed up tightly against him. "Fuck . . . your ass is so fucking tight." He said loudly with his hand resting up against it as her legs had immediately wrapped around him when he picked her up.

"Yes . . . what are you going to do to that ass?" She questioned.

"You will see." He growled seductively as he got to his bedroom. He threw her forcefully down on the bed and literally almost ripped his shirt trying to get it off. He looked down at her . . . seeing her seductive eyes waiting to see. He powerfully lay on top of Meredith, looking into her eyes with the same passion she had. He looked down to her plump limps ready to go in for his attack . . .

"Derek . . ." She breathed out shocking herself at how much she needed him to kiss her.

Without wasting any more time, his body came crashing all the way down on hers with his lips colliding with hers at the same force and time as his body. He immediately forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately with Meredith's hands starting to roam across his bare back.

"Clothes . . . off." Derek grumbled wanting to get her clothes off of her, all of them. He tore her clothes off of her as quickly as he could with her helping him . . . becoming just as impatient as he was.

Her hands went to work on his pants and boxer briefs, letting her legs kick them all the way off while he was getting her completely naked . . . his cock needed in her now. Meredith couldn't believe how big he was. She suspected he would be, but she knew she was burning even more with desire for it in her wet and waiting pussy. Derek reached for his table beside his bed to get a condom out of it and quickly rolled it down on his cock . . . the anticipation building.

He wasted no time and immediately entered her, "Oh fuck." Derek muttered out knowing how good she felt around his cock. This was the perfect pussy and from the first thrust, he knew . . . this was the best he had ever had.

"Derek . . . fuck me . . . hard." Meredith yelled out but almost caught off guard by how she felt the second he entered her . . . it is like the puzzle piece that is missing . . . and is finally found and put into place. She had fucked a lot of guys, but this one was . . . not like any other.

"Turn over, now." He said forcing her over . . . the need so great knowing he could get better leverage. "Give me that tight ass." He forced her up on all fours and put one hand on her hip and one hand on the head board for leverage. He quickly drove his cock into her hard causing a scream from both of them.

"Oh god . . . your cock." Meredith knew it was like no other.

He couldn't believe how good this was. "Fuck." He groaned trying to control himself from literally splitting her in two, thrusting in and out of her repeatedly remembering he had to breath and concentrating on not cumming before her . . . something he always made sure of.

Meredith could feel herself already close to her peak, "Derek . . . I am already . . . Oh . . . here I . . . oh fuck." She yelled out as her body began to shake uncontrollably with her vagina walls starting to tighten around his cock.

The second he felt her closing in on him . . . causing her to spasm, he couldn't control it anymore, "I am . . . fuck." He said feeling his own orgasm starting inside her.

They both collapsed the second they both came down off of the high; Derek falling on top of Meredith.

"That was . . ." He breathed into her ear.

"Fucking incredibly hot." Meredith ended.

Derek rolled off of her knowing he was lying on top of her possibly crushing her. He wanted to talk, but he wasn't sure what to even say or how to even address her. She had no problem calling him Derek, but he had only ever called her by her official title, but he decided after that, Meredith would be ok.

She looked over at him . . . knowing that was the most passionate and hot sex of her life and it felt perfect, like everything was just in place. She couldn't even think about what this meant. His eyes . . . were fixated on her. For one split second she thought there is more to him . . . more than just a good fuck. She wasn't that girl . . . especially being an officer . . . and him being enlisted.

"So, talk. We have to . . . that was so damn good but, fuck . . . Meredith . . . you are . . . This doesn't feel like a one-time thing." He said honestly.

"That felt . . . definitely not the last." She said breaking eye contact. Meredith Grey has never felt this way and it scared the shit out of her . . .

Forces . . . they are uncontrollable.


	18. Concerned

Derek lay on the couch flipping the TV channels. He wasn't sure why he was still awake and watching TV. This was very unlike him, but lying in his room trying to sleep wasn't working for him . . . his mind couldn't fathom what exactly had happened tonight with Meredith. They fucked . . . and it was mind-blowing. He had his fair share of women, but Meredith . . . it was something he couldn't even describe.

He was pretty sure Meredith felt something by the way she started rambling after their first round . . . the first of three. They attempted to talk in between the second and third, but it basically evolved into the third round. On her way out, there was a very quick conversation that consisted of a long kiss with Meredith saying, "We are fucked. But, work . . . professional at work. Maybe now we can work together and not have the . . . whatever it was between us." Derek replied with a simply, "Professional, I can do professional and this . . . yes, we are fucked, but the fucking was good wasn't it." He had smirked which caused a similar look on Meredith's face before she walked out.

Derek heard the door opening knowing it was Mark; he had no idea what he was going to say to him . . . if he was going to say anything at this point. He knew he could trust Mark, but this couldn't get out, both careers were at stake and both careers are some of the most promising of the navy.

"Shep . . . you are laying on the couch watching TV at 1am? Are you ok?" Mark asked knowing this was not typical Derek behavior.

"I am great." He grumbled not wanting to talk or answer a lot of questions. Mark had waves when it came to Derek and he didn't want those waves to show through at this point.

Mark turned the light on. He knew Meredith had been there, he saw her drive up and something big happened. He wasn't sure what to do or say about seeing her, but he would push in a "Mark" way, "Well, you should have been with me . . . it was a fun night. The usual crew was there." He smiled thinking momentarily about Lexie and the little bit he got to talk to her as she was there with George and some of the lower ranking sailors. He sat around with Cristina, Callie, and a few other guys from their shops.

"I was busy here." Derek winced knowing this would elicit questions.

Mark walked into the kitchen seeing the dishes in the sink, a little surprised Derek didn't clean them up, not that he minded, but that was unlike Derek, "Busying doing what? It looked like you cooked tonight?"

_Shit. _Derek thought knowing he had forgotten put the dishes in the dishwasher, obvious someone was over. "I did." He just wanted to answer with simple answers.

"The usual officer crew was there also. . . Montgomery, Karev, Viper, Hahn, Stevens, but strange . . . Grey wasn't with them." Mark raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator before settling in for the night.

"Ok and that means something to me because . . ." Derek had no idea what to say. He knew she wouldn't have been with them . . . she was too busy giving him the ride of his life . . . and that worked both ways.

Mark sat down in one of the black leather chairs and put his feet up on the ottoman deciding to ignore Derek's last comment. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about stuff. "So, did you lay here all night . . . after you ate your dinner that you cooked for yourself?" Mark said knowing he had cooked for more than himself being there were two plates . . . two forks . . . two of everything as well as two wine glasses.

"Something like that. I think I am going to head to bed. I will talk to you later." Derek said getting up off the couch in a t-shirt and boxers.

"I will see you in the morning . . . maybe you will have your head cleared by then." Mark said almost in a warning tone.

Derek turned back, "What the hell did you say?"

"Nothing man, but, you seem preoccupied and before going to work, you need to figure your shit out." Mark warned.

"I am fine . . . I am not preoccupied." Derek tried to refute.

"Shep . . . I know you and I know you don't stay up watching TV until 1am for no reason, but, I will accept you are fine for now, but as always . . . your brother is always here . . . and has always been someone you can trust." Mark said carefully wanting Derek to know he was there for him.

Derek sighed, "Thanks Mark. I will talk soon. I just have some things to figure out in my head. But, soonish."

"Soonish? Is that even a word?" Mark laughed.

Derek laughed thankful the mood was lightened, "Yeah . . . it is a great word."

"Ok, I am going to go to bed soonish myself." Mark put special emphasis on the word soonish.

"Thanks Mark . . . for not pushing tonight. I just need to think." Derek said softly knowing he would talk to Mark and was pretty sure he would need him because it was evident tonight that this situation wasn't going to fix itself or change in the near future.

"No need to thank me, but maybe I should record it . . . the great Derek Shepherd thanking lil ole Markie." Mark laughed as he said it.

"You are hopeless, but for some reason, I keep you around." Derek chuckled a bit, turning around heading to his room, where he could still smell Meredith and the flowery scent that exuded from her body.

"More like I am keeping you around, I had this place first." Mark yelled as Derek shut the door laughing.

"You love me." Derek yelled sleepily, shutting his door.

"I do . . . but, am worried about you . . . playing with fire is dangerous." Mark said under his breath as he sat, taking the last few sips of his beer thinking about his best friend . . . his brother.

Would Mark ever understand the forces?


	19. Maybe Just Maybe

**Read at your own risk. This update is for mature audiences only!**

"AT1 Shepherd?"

Derek heard a voice from behind him and Mark. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to and he couldn't believe it . . . she would seek him out.

Mark turned his head slightly to see the one and only Meredith Grey. They both stopped so that she could catch up with them.

"Were you heading to the shop?" Meredith asked Derek as she neared them.

"I was. We just got out of maintenance meeting, ma'am." Derek was showing proper respect by saying ma'am, but not without swallowing hard thinking about how much he was in control of it all last night.

"I need to see you in my office in 20 minutes. I expect you to get your crew busy before . . . coming." Meredith said very bossy. She was the boss here and there would be no questions about that. She could feel herself getting heated though . . . at his acknowledgement of ma'am and thinking for the first time, she almost liked him taking control away from her. Most men were scared of that . . . not Derek.

"Actually, I need to be in there for the work that needs to be done this morning so I will get to your office, when I am able to." He kept his eyes on her, but wasn't going to give in to her just yet. He was testing her . . . to see how far she would take this.

"You will be in my office in 20 minutes." She said very clearly, not taking her burning eyes off of his. Meredith knew what he was doing and she was going to win this . . . no matter what.

Mark just watched this exchange . . . this force of power. He could feel the tension between them . . . the sexual tension that was so clearly present.

"I don't think you heard me correctly Lieutenant Commander Grey." He wasn't going to give an inch with her, looking her squarely in the eye and continued in a low growl, "I will get to your office to talk to you when I have a free moment. You are not on the flight schedule for today and my work is more important at the moment."

"AE1 Sloan, you were in the maintenance meeting I assume." Meredith's eyes continued to stay steady on Derek's.

Mark barely chocked out, not sure what she was about to do or say, "Yes, ma'am."

"So, you are aware of what needs to be done in the AT shop that in this moment belongs to AT1 Shepherd, but after I get through with him, I doubt he will have much of anything left including the shop." Meredith kept a steady face . . . a commanding face that stayed completely focused on Derek.

Mark had no idea what to say, "Um . . . yes, I can get the . . . crew started."

"AT1 Shepherd, looks like you don't have to wait 20 minutes. Lucky for you." Meredith said smirking a bit.

This was the first time their eyes broke and Derek looked around slightly to see if anyone was around before moving to her ear to huskily say, "You will pay for this. I will play this game, but you will pay . . . you have been a bad girl." He made sure he had a few extra breaths in there to make her insides tingle.

Meredith's eyes got wide; shocked he did this in front of Mark. "AE1 Sloan, please . . . go and . . . yeah. AT1, come with me please." She turned around to walk towards her office hard and fast, but feeling the sloshing around of her liquids in the lips that were on fire right now.

Derek looked to Mark and just smirked before Mark whispered, "What the fuck is going on?"

"I guess I have to get going." Derek smirked looking at Meredith . . . and her ass . . . thinking about last night with it being in the air as his cock thrusts in and out of her pussy as his balls slapped against that ass that was so perfect. He let out a low groan.

"Nothing about this is ok. Derek . . . don't fuck up your career." Mark said truly concerned never using Derek, it was always Shep, but this was serious. He knew Meredith had been there, but this . . . could be bad.

"AT1, I suggest you start moving or you will have more trouble coming your way . . . more than you already have yourself in." Meredith said flashing a look between angry and amusing . . . behind her shoulders.

"I better get going." Derek smirked to Mark and followed Meredith not sure exactly what she wanted, but knew . . . whatever it was . . . this was going to be good.

Derek walked quickly to catch up with Meredith before getting to the stairwell. He knew everyone had scattered and was busy working.

Meredith opened the door right as she felt Derek press up against her . . . his hard cock into her ass, "People . . . Derek . . . people may . . . see." She breathed.

He backed up a little knowing no one was there, but anyone could come up at any time. "That . . . is what you do to me."

"Office . . . my office . . . we have to talk . . . you are to stay on one side of the desk and I will stay behind . . ." Meredith stopped when she heard the door open from above them.

Derek immediately took a few steps back and made sure his bulge wasn't obvious to whoever is walking down the stairs.

The person turned the corner to start down the next set of stairs to go the rest of the way down and stopped, seeing the two at the bottom ready to make their climb up, "Did I interrupt something . . . you are both just standing there. Aren't you going to move?"

Meredith cleared her voice, "Yes, we were heading to my office for a meeting."

"Well, then shouldn't you be walking up the stairs instead of standing at the bottom of them? People will think you are up to no good just standing here."

"Yes, well . . . we wouldn't want that now would we?" Meredith challenged the other female of the same ranking as her. The difference is Addison had more time in that rank, so technically over her in some ways.

"No, we wouldn't. On your way then." Addison said keeping her eyes on Meredith. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she glanced over to Derek and did a stare up and down his body, licking her lips at the enlisted man that all the women wanted but none said it out loud . . . he was definite eye candy, "Be glad you have Grey as your boss here, I would keep you all to myself if you were under me."

"I am never under anyone Lieutenant Commander Montgomery and Lieutenant Commander Grey is finding that out very quickly. I am the boss of my areas and I am the best at it." Derek challenged both women at the same time.

"I bet you are the best and Leiutenant Commander Grey is lucky to have you working underneath her." Addison said licking her lips and opening the door to leave the stairwell.

Derek looked to Meredith and smirked at her as she was returning a very different look . . . one that clearly told him to go to hell.

Meredith stood there as Derek started up the stairs and passed her giving the eyes . . . the eyes that definitely had dirty in them. She couldn't believe it . . . she had no idea how to feel. She had never had this feeling . . . one that was almost jealous, but she . . . she didn't get jealous. But, she wondered why she felt this . . . something that was different than ever before, but she couldn't. Derek was just another boy . . . he was . . . just another boy.

"Close the door now and stay on your side of the desk." She scathed the minute he walked in following her. Her blood was boiling . . . no one told her what she was going to do. He challenged her . . . in front of another person who was well beneath her but at the same level as Derek.

"Yes ma'am." He stood at attention and saluted her to be a smart ass. Enlisted people salute officers in a formal setting and/or when they are outside of a building and both are in uniform. As he finished he turned around and closed the door, locking it . . . to be on the safe side.

"You're behavior just now was unacceptable and I will NOT tolerate it." Meredith continued to seethe with anger, mixed with pure passion.

"You will tolerate what I give you." He walked straight to her and crashed his lips to hers as hard as he could letting her know once again who was going to be in control.

"Oh . . . god." She moaned equally matching his passion . . . that was crashing down on her.

Derek instantly pulled away, "Now, what was this about staying on my side of the desk?"

"Shut up and fuck me now." She rubbed her hand along his cock feeling it instantly growing to the full length of steel that she was amazed by . . . she never had a cock quite like his. It was the best she had ever had and she had enough to know the difference.

Derek took a few steps back, going around the desk. This was going to be on his terms, "I think you told me . . . on this side of the desk." He smugly said with his uniform tightening up at his erection wanting to be let out, but he had to stay focused and not lose control here . . . at work.

"You are a fucking asshole."

"If the shoe fits darling, where it." Derek's eyes continued to stay dark . . . wanting her.

"I am not your fucking darling." Meredith said in a low growl, not letting her eyes off of hers, matching him . . . look for look.

"You are what I say you are to me." Derek continued testing to see how far she was going to let this go.

Meredith was stunned, never in her life had any man tested her in every way. She always knew when this man came along . . . he would be it for her. She needed someone who was going to challenge her, not going to let her run all over them and this one . . . did that . . . he challenged her. For the first time in her life, she was speechless and couldn't say a word; her eyes would have to talk for her.

Derek smirked even bigger knowing he had just gotten her, "So, cat got your tongue? You were the one that called this meeting . . . so talk." He wanted her so bad his cock was almost in pain, but he wasn't giving in that easy.

Meredith still stood almost frozen. She wanted him so badly right now she didn't even know what to say, they had things to talk about but right now, all she could do is look into his eyes at something . . . that she had never really seen or felt before. Those thoughts had to go; this couldn't be anything more than fucking. She finally tore her eyes away from his and looking down on her desk looking for it . . . her notes she had taken first thing when she got to work for them to talk about. She slowly sunk down into her chair not looking at Derek knowing that if she did, she couldn't get through this.

"First off, we go on our JTFX (Joint Task Force Exercise) deployment next week for a month. I am going to assume you have been to a carrier before." Meredith tried to be business like, but her juices pouring onto her thongs that were underneath her flight suit.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander Grey, I have been to a carrier before. Do you think I have made first class this quickly as well as my air and surface warfare pins without going to a carrier, not to mention . . . I am up for chief this next round in just over 8 years, so yeah . . . I have been to a carrier. Any other questions Lieutenant Commander Grey?" Derek said staying on his side of the desk, but putting his hands on both sides of the desk and moved his head within inches of hers where she was looking down.

Meredith knew he was standing over her now, but she wasn't going to look up because then she would lose concentration . . . looking into his eyes lit her every nerve ending on fire with passion for him. "I do . . . have more . . . things to discuss with you." She cleared her throat to start back talking, "It would be easier if you could . . . not be . . . over me." She barely breathed out succumbing to her desires by looking up at him.

"Why?" He whispered and leaned in within millimeters of her lips and said just loud enough to be heard "Are you scared I am going to bend you over this desk and take you right here?" He breathed his hot breath on her lips.

"Fuck you." She said against his lips with her body reacting to anger and passion all in one. She was going to be in charge, no one would be in control in her office.

"You wish I would." Derek mockingly laughed, backing his head away from her ever so slightly.

Meredith was not going to let him win this battle, "You wish I would suck your cock."

Derek felt his entire body shudder at that thought as his eyes automatically shut picturing her sweet, wet lips suctioned tightly around his hard member.

Meredith smirked knowing she had him right where she wanted him . . . the second she saw his eyes shut. She moved her head to his ear and let her lips graze his lobe.

He shot his eyes opened and saw that her head was no longer in front of him, but had in fact moved. He swallowed hard unable to say a word and waited for what she had to say.

"You want to see me, don't you? On my knees . . . with my head bobbing up and down . . . over your cock . . . with my lips tightly secured around them . . . as my hands explore those balls . . . that were slapping my ass so hard last night . . . as you drove your cock into my pussy all night long." She seductively whispered through her lips making sure he heard every word slow and clear while making sure he felt every single breath she made.

Derek was sure his cock may explode without any touch after hearing and processing every word Meredith was sensually breathing into his ear. All he could mutter out was a simple, "Yeah."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Meredith reached across the desk and grabbed exactly what she wanted, a cock that was doing everything it could to be released from the binding uniform.

"Oh fuck." He said as his hips instinctively thrust in her hand. He knew he needed to get off his legs because in this moment in time, they were going to give out on him from the pure ecstasy that was running through them, she was truly making him week in the knees. His mind was gone . . . there was no reasoning thought at this moment in time for him other than the thought of her lips around his cock.

"Get your ass over here, now!" She demanded, moving her head back to look at his eyes, showing him she would be in charge here never letting go of his cock and never taking her eyes off of his, challenging him on every level. She knew . . . she had him reeled in.

Derek didn't hesitate one bit to move to her side of the desk letting her be in total control of him although he was incapable of even realizing that or even care at this point. He let out a moan when Meredith's thumb grazed over the tip of his clothed cock.

Meredith inwardly smiled knowing she was here . . . taking possession of him and his every move. The second he was on her side of the desk, she immediately took both hands and worked hard to get his uniform pants off of him, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Oh, thank god." He cried out the second his cock was released from the binding of his pants and boxer briefs.

"Getting a little tight in there?" She chuckled evilly knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

"God, I need you . . . now." He whimpered out almost shocked at how strong this need was; he felt like he would explode if she didn't do something soon, very soon.

She backed him up against her desk so that his ass rest on the edge of it as she sensually sat down in her chair letting his cock stare her right in the face. She licked her lips knowing this would be the best cock she has ever taken in her mouth.

"Fuck, just suck it." He growled at her pushing his cock into her face hard not being able to contain himself.

"You will pay for that." She said as she took her hands hand firmly squeezed on of his balls.

"Oh . . . shit." Derek threw his head back partly in pain and partly in pure delight.

Meredith quickly took her tongue and started at the base of his cock, giving it a quick lick knowing it would drive him nuts.

His hands went immediately to her head wanting to force her mouth on his cock.

"Is this what you want?" She said licking up his shaft, but stopping before she got to the tip.

"Fuck you . . . you know what I want, quite being a fucking tease." He said a little louder than he should have.

"I will show you a fucking tease." She took leaned him back a little more to get a better access of his balls as she took one in her mouth, sucking on it a little harder than normal.

"Fuck . . . that . . . shit." He was trying not to yell out, but she was literally killing him. He couldn't take it anymore. His hand immediately went to his cock, if her mouth wasn't going to be on it, his hand would.

Meredith's eyes got huge when she realized what he was doing. She had never had someone just take over like that. This was her show and she was going to make sure . . . it stayed that way.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She spat quickly.

"I am . . . you are a fucking tease and I . . . am dying here." He moaned knowing he wasn't going to last long.

Meredith grabbed his hand tightly that was now pumping his hard cock hard, "you will stop that."

"Let go of my fucking hand." Derek tried to jerk his hand away from where she had grabbed a hold of it, but no such luck.

"Fine." Meredith let go, stood up from her chair, and backed away a bit.

Derek stopped and looked at her, "You can't just . . . you can't do that."

"Watch me. You are going to take matters into your own hands, keep on . . . I will do the same thing as I watch you." Meredith said walking over to her small couch that was against the wall on the other side of her desk. She slowly began unzipping her flight suit knowing she was more than ready.

Derek swallowed hard watching her flight suit drop to the floor leaving just her black lacy bra with her matching lacy black thong. He moved from behind the desk and just stared at her . . . how beautiful she was standing there with only her most intimate parts covered.

"Like what you see? Too bad you won't get any of it." Meredith moved her hand slowly and sensually over her abdomen into her thongs to feel just how ready she was . . . knowing she would be dripping wet with the anticipation.

"Fuck." Derek murmured under his breath as his hand instinctively went to his cock that was so hard it was almost painful wanting to burst open.

"Mmmmm." Meredith moaned as she brought her hand back up and stuck two fingers into her mouth knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Oh god." Derek grunted knowing he needed to taste exactly what she tasted. He started to propel his cock in his hand even faster and harder not able to barely stand it.

"You wish you could taste, don't you. Why don't you come over and get a taste of this. It is . . ." She pulled her fingers out of her mouth ever so slowly, "very good."

"Fuck it." He took the few steps to her in a second and devoured her lips with his, tasting flavor of her on her lips and in her mouth. He grinded his cock up against her the thin material separating his cock with her pussy.

"Derek . . . you . . . are a bad boy." Meredith whispered through Derek's assault on her lips, jawbone, neck, and shoulder blades.

"Very bad boy." Derek said pushing her down on the couch as he fell on top of her knowing he needed her very soon. He just couldn't wait, quickly pulling her thong down off of her legs and not even waiting one second to force his rock hard cock into her wet pussy. He didn't even check to make sure she was completely ready, he knew she was.

Meredith let go for just a second letting herself feel him . . . all of him inside her pussy, thrusting in and out a few times before she realized she wasn't in control. She immediately attempted to push him up off of her enough, "Up . . . take me to the desk."

"Fuck yes." He immediately scooped her up and quickly going to the desk.

He sat her on the desk facing him, "Oh no." She immediately said turning around and bending over the desk, "Fuck me hard."

Derek thought he may explode again right there seeing her bent over the desk. "You want to feel my balls slapping your ass don't you?" He said a little louder than he needed to.

"We have to be quiet . . . very quiet."

"You can be quiet when I do this." Derek had his hands on her ass making sure he was aiming for her pussy and rammed in her as hard as he could.

"Oh . . ." Meredith yelled before Derek took one hand and put it over her mouth.

"Enjoy the ride." Derek whispered continuing to thrust as hard as he could into her knowing he wouldn't last soon and never would finish without making sure he had brought her to the highest point of the roller coaster. He took his other hand in front of her on her clit and started rubbing with his thumb in strokes that drove her wild.

Meredith knew that if Derek's mouth wasn't over her mouth she would be heard all over the building. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt, like they just belonged together in this way. She just ignored all the ways they may belong together.

"Shit . . . I am close." Derek moaned out knowing he wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer. He was thankful the second he felt Meredith's walls starting to tighten.

Meredith moaned loudly even through Derek's hand was muffling any noise coming out of her mouth, feeling her body lose control.

Derek immediately grunted glad he could let loose all inside of her feeling one of the most intense orgasms he has ever had.

They both came down off of their high as Derek fell in the chair behind him thankful there was one there as his legs were very shaky.

"Derek." Meredith turned around to look at him, falling into his lap from pure exhaustion.

Derek was shocked she did this, sat down on his lap, put her hands around his neck, and looked into his eyes. "Meredith." Derek had never called her by her first name, he always knew what it was, but never felt comfortable enough to do it until right now . . . the way her eyes were fixated on his told him it was ok.

"What is this?" Meredith asked curiously wanting to know.

Derek studied her trying to figure out what she wanted to hear and didn't want to let on . . . exactly how he was feeling, he wasn't ready to tell her that his world stopped the second he entered her, like his cock was shaped just for her pussy, "It is some good fucking."

"It is amazing fucking." Meredith said back quickly continuing to say that in her mind . . . that is all this is, nothing more. She just wanted to try to push the thoughts to the back of her head . . . the thoughts that maybe . . . she had met someone that was more than just sex.

What would the forces do?


	20. Feelings

Derek stormed out of his shop going immediately to find Mark knowing he was probably in his shop; he immediately swung the door open and without looking, "Sloan . . . we need to . . ." Derek was pissed when getting back to his shop and realized his guys had really messed something up in his absence this morning.

He stopped the second he saw Mark and Lexie very close, but quickly pulling apart almost as though they were in a daze, lips . . . very close.

"Seriously Mark." Derek scathed.

"I am . . . just going to . . . um, go out to 502 and . . . get to work. Thanks for . . . showing me my options." Lexie smiled nervously and walked out of the shop.

"What the fuck is that?" Derek said the second she walked out.

"You fucking interrupted." Mark equally matched his tone and look.

"It looks like I needed to . . . she is an Airman Mark . . . your career."

"Like you are worried about yours right now." Mark shot back at him.

"What did you just say to me?" Derek's eyes darkened even more.

"You think I am a damn moron? You and Grey are fucking." Mark wasted no time.

Derek just stared at him not even sure what to say, "No, we aren't . . . no, nothing."

"Cut the shit." Mark rolled his eyes.

"There is no shit to cut. We aren't . . . anything." Derek's tone had bumped down a few notches trying to stay calm, not revealing anything.

"That tells it all." Mark said sarcastically; he knew there was more, a lot more. He has known Derek almost his entire life. Even without seeing Meredith pull up to the apartment, he would have known there is something.

"Shut the fuck up." Derek said knowing Meredith was off limits.

"Why, because I hit the nail on the head? What in the hell are you doing? She is off limits Derek." Mark turned from challenging to serious.

"Just like Lexie." Derek tried to turn the attention off of Meredith; he wasn't ready to face anything where Meredith was concerned, not to anyone else.

"No, Lexie isn't the same thing. She is at least in the same class as we are. Not in a whole other world. Just because you were a stupid ass and didn't become an officer because of some pride or respect thing . . . doesn't mean you can just act like you are anyway." Mark said truthfully.

Derek had no idea what to say. "You know why I choose this life . . . dad. I had to."

"No, you actually didn't. Hell, he told you not to. You went to college Derek, you always wanted to be a doctor, you were on your way to go to OCS (Officer Candidacy School) and be a flight surgeon, but at the last minute, without telling anyone, you decide to go enlisted anyway. Dad wanted nothing more than you to be an officer and you know that." Mark never used his first name, but this was serious, very serious. Mark decided to go in enlisted right out of high school and has taken classes along the way to earn his BS. Derek . . . he knew what he wanted but he also wanted to be the man his father had become, the most amazing man he ever knew and that was more important to him than becoming a doctor.

Derek sighed knowing Mark was 100% right. "This is what I wanted."

"Really? Right now, you are going to say you are happy being enlisted?" Mark was going to push. He knew there was more to Meredith; he could see it in Derek's eyes.

"I am." Derek said quickly, sitting down in the chair. He had everything he wanted in his career; at his rate, he would be a chief in less than 10 years and that was a HUGE feat.

Mark sighed knowing he was getting nowhere, "Meredith was at the house last night."

Derek shot his head up, "What? No . . . she . . . no."

"I saw her pull up." Mark said flat.

Derek ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly. He knew there was no way out of this, but he just didn't know he was ready to talk about it because then . . . this meant things. "It is nothing Mark. Just fun."

"Since when do you just have fun?" Mark smirked a little knowing Derek was the guy to at least take a girl out to dinner before taking them home for sex. Mark on the other hand, he would just take the girls anyway. But, Lexie . . . she was different.

"Can we drop this? I am not . . . there is nothing to talk about." Derek said.

"No, Shep, we are not. You come in and say shit about me and Lexie when you . . . what you are doing is much worse."

"I am not doing anything." Derek was really trying to convince himself there was nothing.

Mark decided to continue on . . . getting a little louder and more forceful. "So, you stayed up there with her for an hour today, just talking shop? Bullshit. Lexie . . . I am willing to explore that and go through hell with my career. There is something there and for me . . . you know that is huge. I also know you; well enough to know there is more with you and Grey. And anything you say stays only with me. You know that."

Derek knew it wasn't an issue of trusting Mark because he would keep his secret; it was a matter of really admitting his feelings to himself. "Mark, she . . . I am not ready to say a lot about it. Not yet."

Mark knew he had to accept this for now, "I am here when you need to talk and I have a feeling, that will be coming more and more especially with us going to the boat next week for a month."

Derek sighed knowing that would be hell, "Mark, there is something . . . she is something. My career . . . she could be . . . there is something big."

Derek didn't have to say another word for Mark to see it . . . the pain and the big something that was there. Derek wasn't ready to say anything else right now and that was ok with Mark. Derek looked back up to Mark, "So, Lexie . . . at least she wouldn't be a career ender like Meredith would be."

"No, but, it would be bad. I think I will talk her into trying to get rated in something different than AE so I won't be her boss. I think she can get rated into AT." Mark smirked a bit.

"Can she do it?" Derek asked curiously, knowing AT is a little harder than AE.

"Yeah, I think she can. Would you help her with the rating test if she decides to do it?"

"You . . . Mark Sloan is asking me for help with one of his many women." Derek forced a laugh.

"Yeah, the first and only, so savor the moment and no more many women." Mark laughed back.

"I should get back to the shop. Thanks . . . Mark. I really appreciate it."

"Do we have to hug or anything?" Mark asked laughing trying to lighten the air.

"So, saying how much I am glad we are together would be out of the question?" Derek asked mockingly.

"Ah . . . how romantic." Mark really did enjoy having his best friend and brother close by.

They both laughed, "Drinks after work?" Derek asked.

"Sounds good. We have a hell of a schedule the next few days. Crazy flight schedules trying to get ready for det." Mark said.

"Fun . . . always fun." Derek shook his head and walked out of the shop. He took a deep breath the second he walked out of the shop. Mark was right in every way, but Derek wasn't ready to really feel the force . . . the force to Meredith.


End file.
